Disarm
by LegendThriller
Summary: Lex lied her way backstage to meet John Cena, only to find out both of their lives are about to change in a big way (COMPLETED)
1. Default Chapter

Her Boston Celtic jersery hugged tightly around her small torso as she walked down the hallway of the Air Canada Centre in Toronto. Her ber brown eyes scanned the hallways, looking for anyone that could help her with directions. Carrying her own luggage, she walked into a room where she saw lots of tall, muscular looking people. A tall, thin brunett took notice of the lost girl, and walked up to her.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" the brunett asked.  
  
"Yea, you can actually."  
  
"Whoa, wait, don't tell me. John Cena's little sister right?" the brunett guessed smiling. The lost girl glared at her nodding her head.  
  
"What's it to you? You know where my brother is?" the Boston native asked.  
  
"I do actually. I'm Dawn Marie by the way," the brunett introduced herself.  
  
"Peachy, where's my brother?" Dawn Marie laughed at her co-workers younger sibling; she knew that they would be alike somehow, but this was too much. "Ok now.......What's your name?"  
  
"Lex."  
  
"OK Lex, here's what I'm going to do. Your brother is a very, very dear friend of mine, so first, I'm going to need proof that you actually are his sister." Lex looked at Dawn Marie dumbfounded, having a sudden urge to smack her.  
  
"Are you fucking serious? Tell me you aren't serious. I'ma have to smack you soon. Now here's the deal. I'm sure John told you, our parents are divorced," Lex started. Dawn nodded her head, motioing for the younger Cena to continue her story. "K, so after the divorce, I got stuck with mom, and John got stuck with Dad, and as you can tell, I moved to Boston, which is why my accent is strong than John's. Anyways, after the divorce was final, mom met this other guy, Frank. Long story short, mom dies, Frank dies, now John has custody of me since both sides of the family refuse to take me, and me and dad.......That's a different story for a different time. Now, where's my brother?" Dawn looked at the younger Cena; a sign of sympathy shown through her eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, are you sure you want to surprise him like this? Why are you here by yourself? Didn't you bring a friend?" the diva asked, walking her out of catering.  
  
"Well, Dawn Mary, if you listened to my story, then you would know that I did come here by myself. Man, all you pretty girls are all the same." Lex stared at Dawn, tapping her foot impaciently.  
  
"How about I go with you?" Dawn suggested, reaching her hand out.  
  
"How about no?" Lex replied. She quickly started to walk down the hall way, and stopped at a large metal door. "This his room?" she asked, pointing to the door she stopped in front of. Dawn nodded her head, and left Lex by herself. Taking a deep breath, Lex knocked agressivley on the door, using the side of her fist. Waiting a few seconds for an answer, she knocked even louder, even kicked the door, causing a small dent from her steel toes. The door flung open as the seven foot monster known as the Big Show opened the door.  
  
"Hello," he greeted her, opening the door slightly wider. Lex's mouth remained open as she stared at Big Show.  
  
"You're really tall," she pointed out in a whisper. Gathering her composure, she tried to make her 5feet tall figure seem bigger and asked where her brother was.  
  
"Your his sister?" Big Show asked, looking down at her. Lex nodded her head yes, trying to see over the large man to see if her brother was in the room. "Prove it." Rolling her eyes, she looked through her purse to find her wallet, and brought out her birth certificate. With her hand shaking, she gave it to the larger man, watching his face as he approved of it. "Hey John! You got a girl here! Alexis Marie Cena." He grinned at Lex, "that's a pretty name. Oh snap, here's John." John wrapped his arms around Big Show's waist, and tried to pick him up. He quickly gave up, holding his back as Big Show moved so John could get out the door.  
  
"One day Show, one day," John warned him pointing his finger at the larger man. When he turned around and saw Lex in her Boston Celtic jersery, his jaw dropped. Motioning for the Big Show to leave the room, John grabbed Lex's arm and brought her into the locker room. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...." John mumbled pacing back and forth.  
  
"Surprise," Lex tried to joke. She took a seat on the closest bench to her, putting her bags down beside her. "Look, I'm sure I can find someone else...."  
  
"No, no, don't worry about that. You're my responsibility, you're definitly my fault..."  
  
"Oh gee, thanks." Lex responded. "I know, you're too young for this, you have a carreer ahead of you, you don't need some 14year old to fuck this all up..."  
  
"Watch your mouth. Your mother shouldn't have raised you with that mouth." John looked at Lexi in the eyes, and saw the resemblences. His cheekbones, his jaw line, his hair, his eyes, his mouth. "What happend to Kate?"  
  
"She died, thats why I'm here. Sorry, I know I shouldn't have came, I am messing this up. But yea, Kate died, your parents known, don't worry about it. I'll leave." Lex started to pick up her bags, but John stopped her.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry to hear about Kate......I guess you're mine now." John picked up her bag for her, and put it by his stuff.  
  
"Thanks.....Dad."  
  
Author Note: Wooooo, here's my first chapter. For my sake, and your sake, we're making John a year old than he is (28) for the story. I highly doubt this happend in real life, so I'm calling it fiction, and I only own the chracters that don't look familar. Thanks, and read and review! 


	2. Name Game

Author Note: Seriously you guys, I couldn't believe all the reviews I got for the first chapter. 8 is a crrrrrazy number! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I was surprised. Thanks again and now, the second chapter, featuring (in my opinion) the three hottest guys on the SmackDown! roster!  
  
"So......." John tried to start conversation as he entered his rental car, with his traveling buddies Charlie Haas, and Mark Jindrak. Lex followed close on John's footsteps, even stepping on the back of his shoes a couple of times, just to see him turn around and send her a glare.  
  
"Cute girl you got there Cena," Charlie pointed out, opening the door for Lex.  
  
"Layoff, she's too young for you," John quickly replied slamming his car door. He started up the car, not even bothering to see if everyone had their seatbelts on, and left the garage quickly.  
  
"Not so fast, John," Lex pointed out. "We could get in an accident." John gave Lex a stern look, while Charlie and Mark chuckeled at the back. Mark made a noise that was suppose to sound like a crack of a whip, which made Charlie laugh even harder. Lex smirked to herself, she knew this was pissing off her father. What was bugging John even more was that he couldn't tell Mark and Charlie that Lex was his daughter. Word got around the locker room fast, espically the SmackDown! locker room. Everyone knew how different the Raw locker room was, word didnt get around as fast, or didn't seem as important. Everyone had their own cliques. Silently, John prayed that he was on the Raw roster at the moment. Just until the whole thing blows over.  
  
John looked over at Lex, and saw that she was drawing on the window. He smiled to himself; he use to do that when he was her age. It bugged his parents because it left marks on the window. John always blamed it on one of his brothers, but never got away with it. When he started to think of that memory, he realized just how much of him Lex had in her. He would try not to critique Kate's parenting skills; she raised Lex on her own for fourteen years before she passed away. He made a note to himself to ask Lex how Kate died.  
  
"John, you in on the game?" Mark asked him. Lex looked at John, hoping she would get to know the instructions of the game without having to ask.  
  
"Yea boy, count me in. Lex, you wanna play?" John asked, nudging her in the ribs.  
  
"Play what?" Lex asked demandingly.  
  
"The Name Game. See, one of us starts off by naming a wrestler, then the next person has to name a wrestler with the last letter of the previous just named. Get it?" Charlie explained to Lex. Lex nodded her head, getting somewhat excited for the game. "Who starts?" Charlie asked, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"I'll start," Mark voulenteered. "Mark Jindrak." Everyone in the car laughed at Mark's cockiness he used in his voice. He was cocky outside the ring, but only from time to time to loosen the tension, like now.  
  
Lex layed her head against the window, turning herself around to look at her dad. "Kane," Lex said after giving it some thought. John gave her daughter a look of impress, grinning when he thought of the next name. "Edge." John said loud enough for Charlie to hear. Lex grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. Laughter was heard in the back seat, so Lex turned around to smack the two bigger men. "Shut up, every girl thinks he's hot!" Lex defended herself. "Eddie Guerrero," Charlie shot at Mark, knowing he'd get stuck on O. "Remeber, there's a time limit," Charlie reminded Mark. "5...........4..........3.........2..........1.......TIMES UP!" Charlie reached over and put Mark in a headlock, givining him a noggie. "Mark man, you suck at this game. I betcha John can think of a wrestler whose name starts with an O."  
  
"Actuall dude, you got me stumped. What about you princess?" John asked his daughter.  
  
"Orlando Jordan." All the Mark and John groaned loudly, forgetting about their co-worker. "I was just talking to him too, dude," Mark told John, smacking him across the head. When they pulled into the hotel parking lot, John stayed inside the drivers seat, trying to collect his thoughts.  
  
"Hey boy, you coming?" Charlie asked before getting out.  
  
"Yea....I'll be there in a bit. Movie in your room tonight?" Charlie nodded his head before him and Mark moved out of the car. Lex stayed, looking at John.  
  
"Well, ask me." John looked at Lex in question.  
  
"What are you talking about?" John inquiered. He looked at Lex a while longer, realzing her hand was on the door handle, getting ready to leave. "Wait," John stopped her, "how did......how did Kate die?" A flash of pain quickly scanned Lex's face as she took her hand off the door handle. Taking a deep breath, Lex turned to look at her father.  
  
"She....we.....were in a car accident. It like......." she took another deep breath before she continued, "t-boned us, ya know? Mom.....Kate was in the reciving end of the other car, and banged her head off the window, it smashed; my leg, it has like.....a metal rod in it.... and yea....." Lex let the sentence hang in the air while she looked around the car. While looking at his daughter, John saw more Kate in her now. She seemed tough upfront, but one on one, she was shy, quiet, more conservative. Slowly, Lex let herself out of the car, which was when John noticed a major detail of the car accident: Lex walked with a limp. Sighing, John put his face in his hands, trying to relax the muscles that tensed. He let himself out of the car, and slowly walked to his hotel room. He had a lady in there waiting for him; his wife to be.  
  
Author Note: Ohhhhhh, a fiancee. Who is it? Just a hint: YES, it is going to be a WWE Diva, but who? Anyways, thanks again for all the reviews of the first chapter, so, READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Elevator Chat

Author Note: Yea for reviews!  
  
When John walked into the hotel lobby, he saw Lex sitting there, laughing with Dawn Marie. Giving himself a small smile, he walked over to the girls, taking a seat beside Dawn. Planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek, Dawn pushed John away, turning her attention back to Lex.  
  
"Oh, and this other time when I was in ECW, it was me, Lance and Justin...." John leaned back to hear Dawn's story, even though he'd be the first to admit he wasn't listening to anything she was saying. When Dawn finished her story, John put a hand on her thigh, motioning her to stop.  
  
"Hate to interupt you cutie, but I got to take Lex away from ya. Besides, you shouldn't be up this late, Princess. Don't ya need your beauty sleep?" John asked, pulling Lex up from the couch.  
  
"She can stay in my room tonight. I know you got someone waiting for you," Dawn offered. Lex looked at John with a dazed look sprawled across her face.  
  
"Someone? There something you not telling me?" Lex asked, sitting back down on the couch, crossing her arms across her chest. Putting her feet up on the coffee table, Lex motioned John to answer her question. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, John reached his hand to the back of his hand, scratching at his buzz cut furiously.  
  
"Well, uh.....Your soon to be step.....Sister in law is waiting in my room....." John trailed on. Dawn Marie sat there, waiting for John to continue. "You should meet her since she's gonna be apart of our family......."  
  
"Sounds fucking peachy," Lex snapped at her father, charging her way to the elevator. Dawn quickly chased after the younger girl, walking into the elevator with her. Once it was just the two of them, Lex slid down to the ground, leaning her back against the wall, and started to cry. Sliding down next to the younger Cena, Dawn put her arm around Lex, trying to console her.  
  
"It'll be OK sweetie.......She's a nice girl, I've met her before." Lex looked up at Dawn, wiping away the tears that were falling down her face. Giving Dawn a sad look, Dawn sighed. "OK, I lied. I've never met a bigger bitch than her. She's got your brother wrapped around her pinky. He's whipped hardcore girl. ECW hardcore. Your brother can do so much better....." Lex gave a small laugh and placed her head on Dawn's shoulder. "You're a cool girl ya know that Lex?" The ECW vetern ruffeled Lex's brown hair.  
  
"Dawn.....I'm sorry," Lex apologized. Picking her head up from Dawn's shoulder, Lex pushed the stop button on the elevator, so no one else would walk in on the two brunetts. When Lex apologized, Dawn looked up at the smaller girl confused. "Look, I know you're like, best friends with my bro, so I don't know how he could keep this a secret from you. And from what I can tell, you're trustworthy, right?" Dawn nodded her head, still confused of where this was heading. "OK, anyways, ya see.......Me and John.........We are family......Just not.......Brother and sister." Lex looked at Dawn, seeing if she was understanding what she was talking about.  
  
"But you guys look so much alike........" Dawn stopped to think. After a few seconds, she covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide in shock. Shaking her head, Lex looked at Dawn, and nodded her head. "But.......Me and him...We were travel buddies until he met her.......We told each other everything......Oh my God Lex......." Tears started to go down Dawn's face; still in denial of what Lex told her. "So....The girl John's engaged to......That's gonna be your stepmom?" Lex nodded her head, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Pressing the button for the elevator to go again, Lex waitied quietly as it stopped on her floor. Dawn stood up, straightend her skirt and walked to the elevator doors. "Want me to come with you?" Lex shook her head no, and walked to the room where John and his fiancee were staying at. Allowing herself in, she screamed as she saw a blonde with pigtails on her knees and her father with his back to Lex, his pants around his ankles. Quickly pulling his pants up, he turned around to see Lex looking at him, her puffy red eyes starting to leak tears again.  
  
"You just can't keep it in your pants can you, Dad?" Lex yelled at him. Walking over to the blonde, Lex grabbed a handful of the blondes hair, and threw her on the bed. "She doesn't even know does she? Does she!"  
  
"John Baby, what's going on?" The blonde asked fixing her pigtails. "Why did she call you dad?"  
  
"Torrie....This is Alexis.....My daughter." Lex smirked at Torrie, laughing.  
  
"Hey Torrie, what do you call a blonde with pigtails?" Shrugging her shoulders, Lex continued. "A blowj....."  
  
"Lex, thats enough. I can't believe you have a mouth like that!" John yelled at his daughter, smacking her across the face. Quickly realizing at what he just did, his eyes pleaded apologizes. Glaring at her father, she gave him a quick shove, and ran out the door, in a search of finding Dawn Marie. 


	4. Mystery

Chapter 4  
  
The sound of the shower running woke up Lex the next morning. When she rolled over to her side, an instant sting rushed to her cheek, causing her to jerk up and hold her cheek. Letting out a cry, she fell back onto her pillows. The night before was suddenly coming back to her. Hanging out in the lobby, staying in the elevator, meeting her dad's fiancee, and the smack across the face. From the mirror which was a distance away, she could see her cheek bruised. When Dawn Marie walked out of the shower, Lex sat up to greet her.  
  
"Hey babe, how's the cheek?" Dawn asked, sitting down on Lex's bed. Lex turned her face for Dawn to see the damage John did; Dawn gasped as she saw the brusie that covered the majority of Lex's cheek. "I'll kill him...." Dawn muttered as she got ice for the bruised cheek. "Slapping his daughter like that......Honey, you can do something about this." Lex took the ice from Dawn and placed it lightly on her cheek. Rolling over, she turned on the TV, trying to block everything that has happend. Dawn took this as a note to leave Lex alone, and headed back to the washroom to get ready.  
  
Dawn Marie refused to let Lex out of her sight, which is why Lex found herself talking to Miss Jackie a few hours before the house show. Lex was quite bored as Jackie was trying to give her make up tips on how to make her eyes look bigger than they already were, so Lex was quite excited when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Yo," Lex answered her cell, not bothering to check to see who it was. She ignored the dirty look Sable gave her, and walked into a shower stall, drawing the curtin for more privacy.  
  
"Hey sexy Lexi," the voice greeted her on the other line. Lex shreeked with delight and started to jump around in the stall, but slipped on some water and banged her head. "You OK?" the voice asked concerned. Lex started to laugh, so the voice took that as a sign that she was fine. "Have you met your dad? Is he as cool as he is on TV? Have you met my brother?"  
  
"Slow down Ryan, fuck. No I haven't met your hot brother, and my father is the biggest asshole, ever! Can you believe he's getting married?" Lex asked Ryan as she slid down to sit.  
  
"Who's he marrying? Dawn Marie? Damn, she's hot, that'd be so cool, Dawn Marie as your step mom. Is that who he's marrying?"  
  
"Torrie."  
  
"Torrie? Torrie Willson? No fucking way, she's hotter than Dawn Marie, she's got tits that can go on for days!" Ryan exclaimed. Lex laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Touching the bruise on her face, she winced; the bastard really knew how to smack. "Lex? You OK honey?" Lex just sat there, and shook her head, forgetting that Ryan can't see her. "Lex? Lex honey, talk to me what's wrong?"  
  
"He smacked me!" Lex yelled at her phone. "I walked on him and Torrie; she had his fucking dick in her mouth, Ryan! How am I suppose to have respect for someone like that?" Lex took a deep breath and continued, "so I walked in on them, threw Blondie, was about to say a joke, then he smacked me across the face. I slept in Dawn's room last night, she's being like a sister to me." Ryan sighed, wishing he was there to console his friend.  
  
"Well.....I don't know Lex, ya know I love ya, and I wish I was there, but fuck man, you don't deserve that. I wish I was with you. Want me to call my bro? He'd smack John for ya." Lex laughed at Ryan; he could always cheer her up.  
  
"Your brother is hot........" Lex pondered, knowing Ryan was cringing on the other end, "but don't worry about it. Dawn can smack him good. I wish I didn't come here, Ryan. Why is he such an asshole to me?" Lex asked, starting to cry again.  
  
"Hon, I gotta go.....Call me later?" Lex agreed and hung up. Putting her head in her hands, she started to cry again. She looked at her cell phone, wishing Ryan would call again. Her and Ryan were neighbours for a little while, but he was always moving. After he moved away, they kept in touch with emails and phone calls, but haven't seen each other since they were eleven. Thinking of the memories, Lex smiled to herself, but her memories were cut short when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Lex, where the hell are ya?"  
  
"Yea Lex, where the hell are ya?" Lex grinned, recognizing both voices. She came out of the shower stall, and saw Dawn Marie with Rob Van Dam. Lex ran over to Dawn, and flung her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder. Dawn soothed Lex by rubbing her back and whispering words. "Lex....Rob is gonna watch you for a bit k? I have to find Paul and talk to him for a few, so stay with Rob. Got it?" Lex nodded her head and looked at RVD.  
  
"Ya know, you aren't that special," she told him, smirking. Rob looked at Lex, his eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Are you challenging me? You do know who I am right? I'm R........V......"  
  
"Yea, yea, RVD, got ya. I'm just saying, wow, big whoop, you can do backflips. Lots of people can." Rob looked at Lex, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Dawn grinned and walked away, knowing that Rob and Lex could get along just fine.  
  
"Ya know what, Lex? I think....You need to prove yourself." Lex glared at Rob, mocking his pose.  
  
"Fine then, meet me in the ring. Last one there is a rotton egg!" Lex made a dash out of the shower area, running past Jackie and Sable. Once she was in the hallway, her Lakers jersery was grabbed by a set of hands, yanking her back. Her mouth was covered by a hand so she couldn't scream; another hand grabbed her feet and carried her off into a dark room. With the door shutting, Lex started to cry.  
  
"Lex? Lex where are ya?" Rob yelled looking down the hallways. "Are you at the ring already?" Lex wanted to yell, but the hand in front of her prevented her to make any noise. She started to wimper; once the hand uncovered her mouth, she let out a yell for Rob, but her mouth was quickly muted with duct tape.  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if the mocking bird don't sing, mama is gonna make sure you shut the hell up. Don't you ever..........Ever, intrupt me when I'm with your father again, got it?" Lex could tell it was Torrie, even if all she could see was the outline of her figure. She tried to kick Torrie, but her feet were tied down. Another figure appeared beside Torrie, which Lex quickly knew it was Sable.  
  
"Torrie, we have a match now. Leave the bitch here, someone else can find her," Sable suggested. Torrie laughed as her and Sable exchanged high fives. As the two blondes left the room, Lex started to cry even harder. "Wait, Torrie. We forgot something." Torrie looked at Sable questiongly. The blonde vetern walked over to Lex, and yanked her head back. Reaching into her back jean's pocket, she pulled out her cell phone. "Don't worry Alexis...We'll take your messeges." Sable laughed evily, as Torrie tied Lex's hands together. "C'mon Torrie, lets get out of here." With that, the door slammed, leaving Lex in the dark. But in the shadows, there was someone else, tied up just like Lex.  
  
Author Note: DUN DUN! Alright, read and review and tell me who you think who Ryan's older brother is, and who else is in the room with Lex???? Ohhhh, drama, drama lol. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Love: Tdot. 


	5. Answers

Author Note: Yea for reviews! This story isn't even half way over and I've already gotton almost the same amount of reviews that I got for Last Train Home. Once again, THANK YOU. Reviews=Happy writter=more chapters!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
John Cena was in catering talking with Mark and Charlie when Mark pointed out the two Playboy bunnies walking in the room. John waved for the duo to come over, which made Charlie and Mark get up and leave.  
  
"Man.....I miss the old Cena," Charlie told Mark once they walked out of catering. "Remeber the John, that would freestyle for no reason, and run around here naked just to relieve tension?" Mark chuckeled and gave himself a small smile, remebering the time where the three of them streaked before WrestleMania XX started.  
  
"I remeber. And that one time, where we were at Denny's, John managed to get that girl to show us her boobs after he promised her a $100 tip. There's no way he'd do that now. This was with when it was the four of us, me, you, him and Dawn Marie. That storyline with him and Torrie fucked everything up. We're lucky if we can steal him for three minutes!" Mark reminded Charlie, kicking a box along the way. "Even Dawn changed......Do ya think they hooked up?" Charlie shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't think so. Dawny isn't the type just to sleep around with guys ya know? She's like......'Serious relationship' style." Mark laughed at Charlie as he rolled his eyes at the last statement he made, silently telling Mark he's never really had a serious relationship. As they turned to corner to go to their locker room, RVD ran into them, causing them to fall. Once they dusted themselves off, RVD quickly apologized.  
  
"Dudes, I'm so sorry. I was running after Lex cause we were going to the ring to hang out, and she was so far ahead of me, I lost her, and I have to tell Dawn, because she doesn't Lex near Cena after he smacked her, do you guys know where Paul's office is?" Mark and Charlie looked at each other confused, not only because they didn't know where Paul's office is, but because they didn't know that Lex was hit by John. "Huh, I guess not. Well, if ya see Lex, tell her I'll talk to her later..."  
  
"John hit Lex?" Charlie questioned, cutting off Rob.  
  
"Yea dude, she walked in on John and Torrie while Torrie's mouth was....um....full......and Lex flipped out cause she didn't know that Torrie and John were getting married, making Torrie her step mom......"  
  
"Step mom?! I thought Cena and Lex were siblings........So....John's a Dad?" Mark asked, taking a seat on the make up crate. Rob nodded his head, then looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Anyways, I gotta find Dawny.....If ya see Lex, tell her I'm in the ring, k?" Mark and Charlie nodded, taking everything in of what just happend. Mark swung his feet back and forth, while Charlie leaned against the wall, playing with the strings on his hoodie. Mark was about to say something, but was quickly intrupeted by John who was running down the hall.  
  
"Guys, I need your help...."  
  
"No," Charlie quickly answered, pushing himself off the wall. He motioned for Mark to follow him, so Mark jumped off the crate and looked at John.  
  
"You're a bastard, ya know that?" Mark asked before following Charlie. John bowed his head, realizing that word got around about what he did. Walking slowly around the building, he stopped in front of the Diva's locker room. Knocking, he waitied for a response to make sure it was OK to go in.  
  
"Door's open!" He heard Jackie call out. He walked in, covering his eyes jokingly. Jackie got up from the ground where she was doing push ups, and smacked him across the face.  
  
"You know John...Word get's around fast, and I must say, I'm quite......Shocked about what you did. Lex isn't here, neither is Dawn, or that slu......or your fiancee. Would you like me to tell them you stopped by?" She asked before sitting back down on the ground to do some sit ups.  
  
"Nah....Don't worry about, I'll look around for them, thanks though." John left the locker room, and started to amble down the hallways, spaced out, not really knowing where he was going. When he walked in, the room fell silent. Rico pretended to serch through his bag while the Big Show brought out his GameBoy Advanced and started playing.  
  
"I know what you guys were talking about," John started, "and just so you know, it wasn't like I was planning on smacking Lex like I did."  
  
"Oh, so your hand just kinda slipped from it's place on the back of Torrie's head and connected with Lex's cheek?" Rico questioned. "I got a daughter myself John.....I couldn't even picture myself putting a hand on her like that. You got a responsibility now John, you're a grown man, 28 years old, a WWE Superstar. Get used to it, cause once McMahon finds out about this, it could all be gone by tomorrow." Mark, Charlie and Big Show all mumbeled in agreement as Rico left the room. John paced back and forth; the atmosphere was too unlike the SmackDown! locker room. Again, had John been on Raw, it'd be totally different. Cena sat down in a corner by himself with a notepad and a pen to begin to write that night's freestyle, when Big Show tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Your slut of a fiancee is here," Big Show told John bluntly. John reached over to grab Show by the ankles, but he just shrugged John off. When Torrie walked closer to John, his eyes lit up. Opening his arms, Torrie embraced his hug, giving him a quick nible on his ear.  
  
"Baby, I found Lex's phone just laying on the ground in the women's locker room, and someone called.......Ryan, that's his name. Actually...he's on the phone right now, care to talk to him?" Torrie asked, batting her eyelashes. John violently took the cell phone away from Torrie, shoving her out of his way. Once he was in the hallway, he started to talk on the phone.  
  
"What do you want?" John asked harshly.  
  
"Hey, you aren't Lex! Where is she?" Ryan questioned.  
  
"She's busy, what do you want? How do you know her?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to her, chill out man. We lived next to each other for a bit, just simmer down," Ryan told John calmly. "Besides, I know what happend. You aren't as cool as you are on TV."  
  
"Listen you little shit......"  
  
"No, you listen. I got a brother on the Raw roster who happens to have a lot of respect in the WWE, and he could easily....Easily, tear you apart. Lay another hand on her, and he has no problem of coming over to the pansy brand and kicking your ass," Ryan threatend. John shook his head, and chuckeled to himself.  
  
"Respect? No one has more respect in the locker rooms than...."  
  
"The Rock," Ryan cut off. John eyes widend and he started to cough. "What's wrong Cena? Not as tough as you thought you were huh? You did hear me right though, he is my brother. One more time is all it takes bro, one more time. Word Life!" Ryan hung up his phone quickly, as John just stood there in shock. He looked at the cell phone that was in his hands, and realized how much power Lex has of his carreer now. All it takes is one slip before everyone knows. John was about to go back to the locker room, but he decided he needed to walk around for a bit to clear his head. He got as far away from his locker room as he could, and leaned against a door that was off in a dark space. His head leaned against the door as he slowly slid down to sit; once his legs were bent he could hear muffled scream and kicks from the other side of the door. Quickly, he got up and started to jerk the handle; it was locked. He banged on the door, and started to yell.  
  
"Hey! Guys, one minute, let me find a janitor alright? The door, it's locked, just....Be pacient, I'll be right back!" John took off down the hall, and with his luck, ran right into a janitor. "Yo, bro, you gotta help me out, there's people locked in this door....." The janitor held up his hand to silence the thug, and motioned for John to lead the way. Bringing out his keys, he unlocked to door, gave John a pat on the back, and slowly walked off. John pushed his shoulder into the door, forcing it to open. Once it opened, he saw Lex and Dawn Marie, tied up with duct tape over their mouths.  
  
Author Note: Ohhh, so it was Dawn Marie that was in there, interesting......And The Rock as Ryan's brother, hmmm. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Serious Conversations and Jokes

Author Note: Heeheehee, I love reviews, thanks sooooooo much!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
John quickly helped Dawn Marie get untied from the ropes that bounded her together, and gentle took off the duct tape that covered her mouth. Once free, Dawn reached over to Lex and grabbed her before John could.  
  
"You," Dawn started harshly, pointing a finger at John, "don't touch her. I swear to God John, I'll have you fired so fast...." Lex hushed Dawn by covering her mouth. Lex took off the duct tape herself, letting out a yelp as it tore away from her top lip. Her lip started to bleed since the tape took some of her lip with it.  
  
"Just so ya know, John," Lex began, "Torrie and Sable did this. And I'm not making up some bull shit excuse, so don't even start about how I'm just saying this to get attention. I don't even want to be here right now....Why do you have my phone?" John looked down at his hand, realzing he was clenching on to Lex's phone. He shrugged and handed her back her phone, mumbling that Ryan called her. "Oh...So you talked to him?" Lex questioned. John nodded yes, slowly starting to leave the room. "I'm not done with you," Lex called out. John turned on his heel, charging towards Lex.  
  
"I brought you into this world, and I could easily take you out of it," John threatend before he left. Lex rolled her eyes and ran at the door before it could shut and lock them in again. She quickly jogged down the hall and caught up with John just in time before he left for the ring. Once she reached him, she spun him around and punched him in the nose. Once she was satisfied with herself, she walked back to see Dawn sitting on a crate talking to Charlie. When Lex walked up, Charlie gently grabbed her arm and turned her to the side so he could see the size of the bruise on her cheek.  
  
"That looks like it hurts," Charlie commented. Lex nodded her head yes before joing Dawn on the crate. "Hey Lex, listen hon, if you ever need someone to talk or anything......I'm here for ya. So's Dawny, and Mark, and Show.....and if you're really desperate....Rico and Jackie." Lex and Dawn laughed when Charlie mentioned Rico and Jackie. Lex knew Charlie ment the best and jumped off the crate and gave him a hug. Dawn awwed at the sight of the two of them hugging, making Lex blush. Lex started to blush even more when Dawn mentioned Ryan. "Ryan? Who's Ryan?" Charlie asked looking down at Lex.  
  
"A friend..." Lex replied, digging her shoe into the tile. Her brown hair fell in front of her face, covering up the redness. "It's nothing serious....We're just friends......" Lex told Charlie and Dawn, still not looking up at them.  
  
"And his brother just happends to be.............." Dawn started, giving a hint for Lex to finish her sentence.  
  
"The Rock..." Lex admitted, her face turning even more red. As if on cue, a ringtone to Crazy Train by Black Sabbath went off. Lex whipped out her cell phone and checked to see who it was; her face lit up when she was it was Ryan's number. "Like, hello and stuff," Lex greeted. She began to walk off slowly, laughing along the way into her phone. Once she was gone around the corner, Dawn and Charlie looked at each other, smiling.  
  
"She's a good kid," Charlie commented. Dawn agreed, sighing. "What's wrong, Dawny?" Charlie asked, concerned.  
  
"It's John." Charlie shuddered at the sound of his name, not liking where this was going. "He's changed so much, and it's not just the whole Torrie thing, it's Lex too, ya know? Like, me and Lex, I have her stay with me, but there's so much of him in her....It scares me," Dawn told Charlie whipping tears away from her eyes. "On our way here to the hotel, she had a pad of paper and a pen, and she was just writting like mad, all in capitals too, like John; and she sits on her side, leaning against the window like John does. Plus, have you noticed her wardrobe?" Dawn asked, still wiping away tears.  
  
"Yea.....All jerserys...." Charlie admitted, ducking his head. Dawn started hung her head and brought her knees to her chest; hugging herself, she began to cry even harder. Charlie wrapped his arms around Dawn; she leaned into him, still crying. "Dawny babe, it'll be OK....Look at her now, see? She's laughing, she's having a good time....God damnit Show, put her down!" Down the hallway, Big Show had Lex over his shoulder, spinning her around in circle. Lex was laughing and screaming at the same time, begging for him to put her down. Dawn started to laugh as well and decided to jump off the crate to help Lex. Going up behind Big Show, Dawn jumped on his back, making a very sad attempt to put a sleeper hold on him. Big Show wiggled around, shaking the two girls off of him. When they both fell off, Lex's Lakers jersery was over her head, exposing a large design on her back. The design caught Charlie's attention. "Lex," he called out, "what's that thing on your back?" Yanking her jersery down, Lex looked over her shoulder, turning around in circles.  
  
"I don't know Haas, I can't see anything," she joked walking over to him. Charlie laughed, telling Lex he ment on her skin. "My bra clasp. What, never seen one before?" she joked again, hitting him in the arm jokingly. Rolling his eyes, Charlie opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Lex. "It's a tattoo Charlie, simmer down. Mom know's I got it."  
  
"It's not your mom I'm worried about," Charlie admitted as Lex pulled up her jersery for Charlie to get a better look at her tattoo; it was a celtic cross made up of knots with a clover in the middle of the cross. Charlie whistled at it, as Big Show and Dawn Marie took a look at it as well.  
  
"That hurt?" Big Show asked, glancing at his own tattoos.  
  
"I wouldn't know, I was mostly asleep during the sessions," Lex told the three of them, pulling her jersery back down.  
  
"Sessions?" Dawn questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea, like, it didn't take one trip to get it done. It took seven," Lex explained to Dawn, rolling her eyes. Just as when Charlie was about to ask why she got it done, Vince McMahon came walking down the hallway. The three WWE employees stood up straight as if Vince was some sort of Army Drill Sergent.  
  
"Charlie, Show, Dawn," Vince acknowledged. The three of them nodded their heads, waiting for Vince to continue. "I have heard of an incident with fellow SmackDown! superstar, John Cena. Assuming that you guys are still close to him, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about this," Vince asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"We tried to stop him, sir," Charlie started. Big Show and Dawn nodded in agreement, keeping a tight lip of what Charlie was going to say next. "We really did, sir. No one liked the idea of him and Torrie getting married." Big Show, Dawn and Lex burst out laughing, not believing how Charlie could keep a straight face when he said that. Vince himself gave a smirk, but went back to a serious face.  
  
"Now Charlie, although that was quite funny, I'll assume that this conversation between the four....Between the five of us will not leave this hallway?" Lex, Dawn, Big Show and Charlie all nodded their heads in agreement. "OK then. I have heard from a source....That Mr. Cena has not been himself lately," Vince started.  
  
"It's all Torrie's fault," Dawn spoke up. Vince shot Dawn a look, making Dawn feel smaller than she already was. Vince continued.  
  
"I have been informed that John does have a daughter, and Lex, you are welcomed back here, and at the Raw roster as well. If you have any questions or major concerns, just ask. Now, I do need some details of exactly what happend the other night." Lex cleared her throat, getting ready to talk.  
  
"I was walking back to the hotel room I was suppose to be sharing with Jo....With Dad. When I walked in, I found him, standing up, and Torrie with her mouth......Full," Lex began. "I yelled at Dad, because this was after I told him how Mom died, so I thought he would have at least some respect, but obviously, he didn't. Anyways, I yelled at him, Blondie didn't know what was going on, so Dad told Dumbo, that I was his daughter. Just when I was about to say a joke....Actually," Lex smirked at herself, remebering what she was going to say, "I said the joke, I was just going to say the answer. Then Dad started going on about how he couldn't believe I have the mouth that I have, which technically, comes from him, because Mom was always a proper girl. So yea, then he smacked me right here," Lex pointed to the bruise on her cheek, "and that's that. I went to Dawn's room and haven't been out of her sight, kind of." Vince glared at the bruise on Lex's cheek, nodding his head.  
  
"Is that the same story you guys know about?" Vince asked the three people under contract. They all nodded yes. "Thank you for your time, I'll make sure this is cleared up, and hopefully, won't get on the Internet." Everyone cracked a smile, happy to see that during such a serious situation, the boss was able to crack a joke. Once he laughed, Dawn looked at Lex.  
  
"So.......Lex, wanna finish the joke?" Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow. Lex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, just this once. What do you call a blonde with pigtails?" Lex asked, sounding bored. The three of them looked at Lex, egar for her to go on. "A blowjob with handle bars." They all started to laugh out loud, getting glares from the people that were walking by. Charlie threw an arm around Dawn; she threw her arm around Lex; and Big Show put his arm around Charlie, and the four of them started to walk down the hall, laughing.  
  
CROWDED STREETS ARE CLEARED AWAY ONE BY ONE HOLLOW HEROES SEPARATE AS THEY RUN YOU'RE SO COLD KEEP YOUR HAND IN MINE WISE MEN WONDER WHILE STRONG MEN DIE SHOW ME HOW IT ENDS IT'S ALRIGHT SHOW ME HOW DEFENSELESS YOU REALLY ARE SATISFIED AND EMPTY INSIDE THAT'S ALRIGHT LETS GIVE THIS ANOTHER TRY IF YOU FIND YOUR FAMILY DON'T YOU CRY IN THIS LAND OF MAKE BELIEVE DEAD AND DRY YOUR SO COLD BUT YOU FEEL ALIVE LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME ONE LAST TIME 


	7. Freestyle battle

Author Note: OK, so I didn't get too many reviews from the last chapter, which probably means no one likes the humorus side to the story, so I'll stop that, lol. Also, there is really no timeline for this what so ever, I'm just writting what I want to write, because this is FICTION. Oh yea, chapter warning: LOTS OF DIALOGUE.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After the house show, Lex, Dawn, Charlie and Mark headed back to the hotel. While walking towards the car, Lex slowed her pace and began serching frantically in her pockets. Mumbling curses to herself, she began to panic. Mark realized that Lex was behind and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Lex, what's going on?" Mark asked cauatiously. Not answering him, Mark asked again. Lex looked up, just realzing that someone was talking to her.  
  
"Nothing," Lex answered, as she still serched through her pockets. "Fuck," she mumbled, giving up. Mark looked at her funny, then ran ahead to catch up with Charlie and Dawn. Lex reached into her back pocket, pulled out a pack of cigerrettes, and lit one up. The nicotene went through her system quickly; she hadn't had a smoke since her mom's death. She started to walk towards her three traveling buddies slowly, before realzing that neither of them knew she smoked. She slowed her pace again to finish her cigerette, knowing that they would wait for her. Throwing the butt to the ground, she dug her toe to the tip of the smoke, putting it out. Taking out body spray from her purse, she gave herself a quick spray, hoping the smell of smoke would dissapear. Running to the car, she pushed Mark out of the way, making sure she got to ride in the front seat. "Shotgun," she said with a smile, looking at Mark as she did so. Mark shot Lex a glance, then jokingly pounded his fist into his other hand. Buckeling up her seatbelt, Dawn gave Lex a small smile.  
  
"You really shouldn't smoke," Dawn whispered to Lex so Charlie and Mark wouldn't hear her. Looking at Dawn, Lex reached into her back pocket and threw her smokes out of the car window.  
  
"There, all gone," she smartassed told Dawn. Dawn started up the engine and started to drive to the hotel. Just when she was about to pull into the exit, Charlie decided he needed a Big Mac from McDonald's. "Charlie, the place is gonna be packed, are you sure?" Dawn asked as she continued driving straight.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Dawny, besides, I'm sure you got a fast food craving right now," Charlie assured.  
  
"I want Wendy's. A big, fat, frosty," Mark declared. Dawn rolled her eyes, knowing that they would probably have to stop at both McDonalds, and Wendy's. She knew that both Charlie and Mark knew that they had a place to catch at five in the morning; they were just doing this to annoy her.  
  
"Lex, ya want anything?" Dawn asked as she pulled into a McDonalds drive thru. Lex was about to answer but Charlie cut her off.  
  
"Drive thru? Are you outta ya mind? We're going in Dawny, I saw Show in there, and there's Rico and Jackie. Come man, let's go in," Charlie whined. Not saying anything, but biting her lip quite hard, Dawn parked into a parking space. Lex looked at Dawn and started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny Alexis," Dawn snapped at Lex. Lex laughed even harder as she got out of the car. She caught up to Mark and jumped on his back.  
  
"Piggy back!" Lex yelled as she moved her arm in a circle and slapped Mark's ass. Charlie laughed, but was surprised when Dawn did the same to him. The four of them walked into McDonald's, finding their co-workers breaking rules in their diet.  
  
"Dawn! Lexi!" Jacki yelled across the room, inviting the two girls to come sit with her. Taking their cue, they walked over to Jacki who was all by herself with an InStyle magaizne and a Smartie McFlurry. "Rico would be sitting here, but Big Show had to tell him something. Rey, Chavo and Billy are over there too," Jackie informed them. Lex and Dawn took a seat at the table, waiting for Jackie to continue. "So, from what I've been hearing, Raw might be getting a new wrestler, which just doesn't make any sense because SmackDown! needs all the wrestlers we can get right now." Lex and Dawn nodded in agreement. The conversation had no interest for Lex's attenton span, so she walked over to the guys table to hear what was going on.  
  
"Who's the new wrestler?" Dawn asked, taking a spoonful from the McFlurry.  
  
"Rumor says it's the Rock's brother. I think younger brother?" Dawn choked on the ice cream.  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Oh my God, you know him?" Jackie asked, closing her magazine.  
  
"He's best friends with Lex! Oh my God, Jackie....Tell me, you're thinking what I'm thinking." Jackie looked at Dawn, studying her facial expression hard. Dawn was about to give up, when suddenly, Jackie banged her hand on the table.  
  
"Hook up!" Jackie shouted. Everyone at McDonald's looked at Jackie strangly before they went back to doing what they were doing before. "Dawn, this is brilliant!" Jackie whispered. "Can you imagine what their reunion would be like? Do you think she would cry? Oh my God, this is fantastic! It's going to be so awesome, holy crap...."  
  
"Hey Asshole, shut the fuck up!" Big Show shouted. Looking at each other, Dawn and Jackie turned to see who Show was yelling at, and wasn't surprised when they saw John and Torrie, hand in hand.  
  
"Ya know what Show? I've had enough of your attitude," John started, walking towards the much larger man. "So how about we end this right now?" Lex slapped her forehead, not believing the maturity level of her father.  
  
"You're so immature," she mumbled to herself. The room fell silent as all eyes laid on Lex. Lex looked up and saw everyone staring at her. "I guess you heard me," she shyly said.  
  
"Immature?" Torrie asked. "What's that mean?" Jackie and Dawn bowed their heads, not wanting to laugh out loud. Lex didn't hold back her laughter. Her thick Boston laugh was heard everyone else's laugh. "Oh my God, are you fucking serious? Tell me you aren't serious. I'ma have to smack you soon. Immature? Jesus, she's a real catch ain't she pop?" Lex asked laughing, looking at John.  
  
"Lex, that's enough," John warned. "Come on, let's just go back to the hotel room..."  
  
"Like hell I'm going with you. I'm going back with Mark, ain't I honey?" Lex grinned at herself, and winked at Mark. "You can't tell me what do do, when to do it, how to do it, or, who to do it with, OK? You smacked me, you crossed the line, I'm done with you," Lex stated. John was about to open his mouth, when a small noise came out of Rey.  
  
"Freestyle!" Rey exclamied after he cleared his throat. Lex started shaking her head no; everyone else was willing to hear a battle. "C'mon Lex, you're a Cena!"  
  
"Don't remind me," Lex joked.  
  
"Really Lex, do it. You gotta have some flow," Rey encouraged her. Dawn stood up and walked over to Lex, hoping she could put some confidence in her.  
  
"You can do it Lex, show him whose boss," Dawn whispered to Lex. Lex was still shaking her head no.  
  
"Lex....Do it for me, pooky," Mark said. Lex's face turned red, but agreed.  
  
"Alright, fine. But in Boston, we always say old goes first," Lex stated. John agreed to the stipulation, and stodd up on top of a table.  
  
"I'm sick of hearing your voice, you're a lousy shmuck  
  
I'd rather listen to all these people chant you suuuuuuuuck" Everyone booed John, but he continued anyways.  
  
"Oh, oh, I'm sorry! This is you're big day, and I'm out here to spoil it  
  
You look like something I left in the toliet!" The boo's got louder than they were before. People that weren't involved with the SmackDown! roster began to take interest to see what was happening. The boo's got loud, John didn't even bother to finish his freestyle. When he motioned for Lex to go, Lex got up on the table, like her father did, and was about to start, but stopped.  
  
"See, in Boston, how we do this, is ya gotta be comfy," Lex started, taking off her jersery so she was standing in baggy jeans and a sports bra. The guys whistled as the girls stood there jelous. Lex was more built then they thought she was. She had a six pack, and the cut by her hips. You could see a tattoo peeking out from the top of her jeans, which was an angel. Once Lex adjusted her pants so they were low enough to see most of the tattoo, and the strings to her thong, she began.  
  
"Straight outta Boston that's where I be  
  
I beat you with a 98%, like you were some kind of geography  
  
I talked to Vinnie Mac the other day, he said he was impressed by me  
  
Imagine that, small girl from Boston, signed with the WWE  
  
I feel like Charlie Bucket from Willy Wonka and the Chcolate Factory  
  
Bonafied susperstar now, everyone can see me!  
  
The contract, it's my golden ticket  
  
This is better then most the things I got  
  
I'll be louder than those crickets  
  
I got SmackDown in a curse  
  
You looking at the real Doctor of Thuganomics  
  
John, you just a silly lil nurse." Lex smiled, looking at her father. He knew he was defeated, just like he always was when it came to a freestyle. When Lex stepped down from the table, Big Show hoisted her up on his shoulders, carrying around McDonald's like she was a champion. He looked up at his daughter, smiling in defeat. She saw this, and threw up the U over her head, grinning at her father. The bruise on her cheek was slowly fadding; John cursed at himself everytime he saw that. But now, he has his daughter on the road with him forever, she's a diva now.  
  
Author Note: I had to fix it, it was too clumpy before. Anyways, what do ya think is going on now that both Ryan and Lex are signed???? Read and Review! 


	8. Confessions

Author Note: Hooraw, this is awesome. Thanks for the reviews peeps. As I have said before, no timeline what so ever, it's allll mine. Oh, and for a disclaimer, of course I own John Cena. He wears those sweatbands on his wrist so the scars of the handcuffs won't show, hahahahaha, suckas.  
  
Chapter 8!!!!  
  
John and Torrie laid on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Torrie moaned in satisfaction before rolling over to face John.  
  
"Mmm, baby. You're so good; now I know why I'm marrying you," she complemented him, proping herself on her elbows. Taking in a deep breath, John sighed. "Baby, everything OK?" Torrie asked playing with the short hairs on his head.  
  
"Why did you lock up Dawn and Lex in that closet?" John asked sitting up so Torrie wouldn't lay on him. She laughed and tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders; looking at John seductively, she bit her lip.  
  
"Baby, it was just a joke," she told him, moving closer to his bare upper body. "They totally blew it out of proportion. They're just making a big deal out of a little thing." He stared at her, his facial expression showed no emotion, just the blinks of his eyelids being the only sign of motion. Swinging his legs over to the side of his bed, he put his boxers and his pants back on, mumbling about talking a walk. Once he was alone out in the hall, he made a mad dash to the elevator. He knew where he was going; Mark and Charlie's hotel room, they'd still be awake playing video games. When the elevator doors opened he saw Jackie, Dawn and Lex, all half asleep carrying shopping bags.  
  
"Hey ladies," he greeted, moving so they could get out of the elevator. Dawn and Jackie murmered a hello; Lex stayed in the elevator. John joined Lex hoping he could talk to her about Kate some more. "Hey Lex," he started, "that was quite the freestyle you threw down at Micky D's a few nights ago." Lex smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. "Where you heading?"  
  
"Mark and Charlie's room. I picked up some stuff for them at the mall, just small gifts, nothing big," she told John in a boring tone. "Before you jump to any conclusions, father, they are too old for me. I'm fourteen years old, k? Besides, there's a rumor that a certin someone is looking at a certin someone for a certin something," Lex pointed out wiggiling her eyebrows.  
  
"That makes no sense," John told her confused. "A certin someone is looking at a certin someone for a certin something?"  
  
"Now ya got the hang of it!" Lex exclamied, giving her dad a wide smile. 'My smile,' John thought to himself. Lex realized how heavy John was breathing; he was still out of breath from previous activites in his hotel room. Rolling her eyes, she went to say something, but quickly closed her mouth; she feared another smack. John leaned against the wall of the elevator; 'this has to be the slowest elevator in the world,' he thought to himself before it came to a complete stop. The lights flickered on and off, before they went off for good. Lex gasped, "what'd you do?" she jokingly asked; her laugh echoed in the elevator. John sighed again; this wasn't turning out to be a good night for him. "What's on your mind, pop?" Lex asked as she searched through her purse.  
  
"Just a rough night," John told, her taking a seat on the floor. "Having second thoughts about somethings."  
  
"Like marrying Moron?" Lex asked as she brought out her cell phone. She turned it on, the screen being a source of light. Looking through her purse and shopping bags more, she continued. "I've heard things about people marrying people for certin reasons, and personally, I think she's in it for the sex and the money," Lex told him. Using her phone as a flash light, she found the candels that she was looking for, and set them up in the middle of the elevator. She lit them with her lighter; she was now satisfied with the lighting. "Hopefully Jackie won't care that I used the candels," she joked.  
  
"Lex, on a serious note, what do you think of Torrie?" John asked. Lex's laugh echoed through the elevator again; it took her awhile for her to gain control of herself.  
  
"What do I think of Torrie?" she repeated. "Well, aside from the whole tying me and Dawn up in a dark closet, taking you away from your friends, and from how you're friends talk of her, she's a bitch. But, I'm sure when her mouth isn't full of dick, or when she isn't exposing the bad job her plastic surgeon did on her boobs, she's a nice girl," Lex told her father. "Why are you marrying her?" Lex asked, her smile disapearing for the first time. Running his fingers through his short hair, John leaned back on the wall.  
  
"I don't know Lex, I really don't know. Life kinda threw me a curve ball these past few weeks."  
  
"You mean me," Lex stated, pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
"Yea...You. Don't get me wrong Lex, you're my baby girl, and I love you. I know it doesn't seem like I do, or I don't act like I do, but I do. You came to me at a good time, believe it or not," John told her, giving her a small smile. "I was just questioning why I am going to marry Torrie, and I can't find my answer." Lex's smile appeared again, brighter than it was last time. "This is stupid," John said with a half laugh. "This is usually something I'd talk to the guys about." Lex's smile went away again.  
  
"Dad......I know I'm not one of the guys....But there is some Kate in me. I know how close you guys were; she'd always go on about how you guys could talk about anything; she always started her sentence with a smile, and 'this one time, me and your father.'" Lex told John sadly. "You can talk to me, Dad. Sometimes talking to the guys isn't always a solution, sometimes you gotta talk to a girl, like Dawn, or Jackie, or me." John moved over to where Lex was, and put his arm around her shoulders. Taking in the warmth, Lex placed her small body on his lap and cuddeled closer. "So...Are you going to marry Torrie?" Lex asked, bored of the silence that surrounded the elevator.  
  
"I'll think about it later honey," John answered, putting his head on top of Lex's. They watched the flames of the candels flicker in silence, charashing the moment.  
  
"Dad," Lex said quietly, "I miss you." John ran his fingers through her hair, gently stroking strands off her face. Giving her a kiss on her forehead, he brought her closer to him. Lex shut her eyes, not saying anything.  
  
Meanwhile...........................  
  
Jackie and Dawn were stumbling around in their hotel room; they took full advantage of the mini bar. Swaying back and forth with a bottle of straight Barcardi in her hand, Dawn looked at Jackie and pointed her finger.  
  
"I love John," she told Jackie, before falling down with giggles taking over her body. Joining Dawn on the floor with a bottle of Smirnoff, Jackie also made a confession.  
  
"I...love Charlie," Jackie confessed giggiling. "We should call them, and have them come over!" Jackie told Dawn, giggiling even more. They laid in a heap of laughter and vodka; there wasn't a lot to do when the hydro was out in a hotel. Dawn Marie stood up, fell on the bed, and started to laugh again.  
  
"Did I seriously say, I love John?" Dawn asked, taking a sip out of her bottle.  
  
"I was assuming you ment John Bradshaw Layfield," Jackie answered, sitting up on her knees. "He has a lot of money, I'd sign a prenup if I were you."  
  
"Jackie, I'm not going to marry him!" Dawn yelled, walking over towards the door. Fixing her shirt (which was half on and half off) she leaned out of the door, seeing right into the hotel room of Big Show and Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Hey Rey Rey, wanna fuck?" Dawn asked before falling onto the hotel hall floor. Rey ran out of the hotel room, helping the thin brunett into his room.  
  
"Dawn, smarten up honey." Big Show through a glass of cold water on Dawn. Screaming, she stood up, pushed the much larger man, and started yelling at him.  
  
"You, don't tell me what to do," Dawn told him, pointing her finger at his chest, "I am a grown woman, and I can handle my own alcohol, thank you very much. Now, who knows where my John is?" Big Show and Rey looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Be more specific honey," Rey said quietly. "I hope you aren't refering to Bradshaw are you?"  
  
"Of course not! I was refering to John Ceeeeeeena." Jackie started laughing from the room across the hall, which was clearly heard from Big Show and Rey's room. "Is she drunk too?" Rey asked Dawn. Dawn took a big swig from her bottle, and frowned.  
  
"It's all gone. Jackie baby, my bottle is broken!"  
  
"I'll fix it!" Jackie threw a bottle of Jack Daniels, but it hit the floor of hers and Dawn's hotel room, and shattered into pieces. Standing up to pick up the pieces, Jackie fell onto the dresser, knocking off the TV, and breaking the vanity mirror. Breaking into a fit of giggles, Jackie fell down onto the broken glass, not caring where it would cut her body. Dawn staggered into their room, and fell down, laying next to Jackie.  
  
"Jackie, John is getting married in a month......and I'm going to sabatoge it."  
  
Author Note: Boo ya, theres another chapter for ya, HAPPY CANADA DAY for my Canadain followers. Anyways, read and review and see if you can guess who the "certin someone is looking at a certin someone for a certin something" and, who my least two favourite WWE diva's are, hahahaha. READ AND REVIEW, WORDLIFE. 


	9. Secrets

Author Note: 53reviews!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lex's head was rested on John's chest, his chin was ontop of her head. They fell asleep in the elevator while the hydro was still out; John blew out the candels to make sure they didn't set anything on fire, the flames from the candels was making the elevator hotter than it already was. The elevator gave a quick jerk, causing Lex to raise her head off of her fathers chest. The lights came back on, and the elevator started to move again. Looking at her phone, Lex saw that they had spent all night in the elevator; it was 10:45AM. Getting up and streatching, John let out a loud yawn, causing Lex to giggle.  
  
"So, that's where I get it from," Lex joked, standing up then bending over to touch her toes. Her muscles stretched in her legs, making a sharp pain run through them. Twisting her back so her back would crack, she also cracked her knuckles, and her toes. John shook his head and looked down at the ground. 'She even has my habbits,' he thought as he cracked his knuckles. He rolled his neck around, cracking the bones. "That's better," he said to Lex after they stopped their bone cracking fest. Lex grinned as she picked up her shopping bags. John looked at her confused, not remebering why she had those bags.  
  
"Mark and Charlie's room," she reminded him, rolling her eyes. "Hey," Lex called out to John, "last one to the room is a rotten egg." John accepeted the challenge and started running. Lex ran behind him, jumped on his back and covered his eyes. John tried to throw her off his back, and when he did, she landed in front of him. Getting up quickly, Lex raced to the hotel room, beating her father. "Two in a row, pop. Two in a row. First a freestyle, now this? Somebody is getting old." John stuck his tongue out at his daughter and started to bang on the door.  
  
"Dude's, open up!" John yelled. Lex kicked the door, and started to hit her fist on it; John did the same. They started yelling and hollering at Mark and Charlie, and finally the door opened. A young woman in her early twenties opened the door, glaring at John and Lex. Seeing John without his shirt on caused the woman to blush. Her blonde hair was in a messy pony tail, a baggy Nike shirt hung losely on her as well as her matching track pants. She was in her bare feet; she couldn't have been any taller than 5'3". "Oh, I'm sorry miss," John apologized bowing his head in embarassment.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not the first time this has happend today. Two girls came by, a blonde and a brunett. They looked pretty hungover," the girl told him trying to ease the situation. "They were looking for Charlie and Mark too. Are all of you friends?"  
  
"Yea, we travel together for work. I'm so sorry miss," John apologized again. Lex stood their smiling, waiting for John to hurry up. "I guess you haven't seen Mark and Charlie..."  
  
"I have actually," the girl said. "I came early, and the front desk people had it down as no one was in this room. I walked in and they were," she clears her throat and looks at the ground, "playing video games on their Gameboy." Lex bit her lip trying not to laugh, while John just bowed his head. "They left about three hours ago. I'm sure they'll be back soon, they didn't take anything with them except their wallets. Would you like to come in?" She opened the door wider, inviting John and Lex in. Lex eagerly walked in, throwing her shopping bags on a bed, while John stayed back at the door. Lex turned around, staring at her Dad. She took a quick glimpse at the woman's left ring finger, and saw that there was no ring.  
  
"Come on Daaaad," Lex whined as she jumped on a bed. "Just until Frick and Frack come back?" Lex looked at John, giving him a sad puppy glance.  
  
"Hey! Get the hell off my bed!" Lex stopped jumping as she saw Mark and Charlie walk in with shopping bags of their own. "Hey baby," Mark flirtausioly said. "Haven't seen you in a while." He picked up Lex and spun her around; planting a big kiss on her forehead, he put her down gently. Charlie laughed as he went back under the covers of his bed.  
  
"Come join me, Cali," he offered, patting a spot next to him on the bed. Lex looked at the woman that was standing in the hotel room confusingly.  
  
"You Cali?" She asked turning on the TV. The woman nodded her head yes. "What are you doing in this beautiful city known as Chicago?"  
  
"I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone here. You guys ever heard of Vince McMahon?" She asked quietly. The room filled with laughter.  
  
"Know him? We work for that fucker," John informed Cali, taking a seat on the bed Lex and Mark were sitting on. "I'm John Cena, that's Lex. You already know Mark and Charlie." Cali nodded her head, still looking at the ground. "Don't be shy, we're co-workers aren't we?" Cali looked up at John, blushing because he had no shirt on, still. "Anyways, we just came by to drop off some things, so, let's get going, Lex," John explained standing up. Lex sighed, and got up as well.  
  
"Now, Mark, I couldn't find any magazines for you....."  
  
"Picked them up myself, don't worry about, sweetie."  
  
"And Charlie, everything is in the blue bag, don't, throw out the piece of paper with the writting. That's the information I picked for my research you kindly asked me to do." Charlie smiled as he reached over to the blue bag, dumping out everything that was in it. The bed was quickly covered with candels, bath beads, bath salts, bubble baths, and a piece of paper. Charlie reached over to Lex and gave her a kiss on the cheek for a thanks before he started to look through everything that Lex got for him. Lex jumped on John's back, and the two of them said their goodbyes and left the room. Charlie was grinning the whole time while he was looking at everything Lex got for him; not even looking up to see Cali stand in front of him in just her bra and track pants. She informed the two guys that she was hoping in the shower; Mark mumbeled something that Cali didn't understand. Once she was gone, Mark looked over at Charlie.  
  
"So," Mark started, "when are you going to serenate Miss Jackie Gayda?"  
  
"Hopefully tonight. I was already talking to Dawny, I got a key to their hotel room, so ya gotta help me out tonight, bro," Charlie told him. "Cause tonight, me and Rico, we're fighting the Basham's, and Jackie will probably wanna hang out after, so I need you to distract her. Or I could get Dawn.......Mark, smell this bubble bath, it smells like vanilla." Charlie tossed Mark the bottle of bubbles; it hit Mark in the head. "Whops," Charlie said laughing. "She likes her vanilla...." Charlie mumbled as he looked at the scents of the other products Lex got for him.  
  
"You're falling hard, man. You're smitten by her, everything she does you just admire," Mark said to Charlie as he changed the channels on the TV. Charlie grinned at himself, and agreed quietly. 'What is it about Jackie?' Charlie thought to himself as he scanned the piece of paper Lex wrote for him. He began to read it quietly.  
  
Charlie:  
  
Don't fuck this up tonight. Jackie is suppose to take a double powerbomb after the match, so she'll probably be a hurting unit after the show. Dawn has agreed to distract Jackie, the trainer is in on it as well. Fuck this up and you owe me $50.  
  
Love, Lex.  
  
Charlie grinned to himself again; yes, he was definitly head over heels for the lovely Jackie, and he couldn't wait to surprise Lex when Ryan was in Boston next week.  
  
Author Note: Short chapter, but it's just something I thought would be cute to write. Thanks for the reviews, so.....why not review again??? :-P 


	10. Cali

Chapter 10  
  
Jackie and Dawn Marie were in the female's locker room, laying down on the benches with sunglasses on. A bottle of water and asprin laid between the two of them; the lights were off and no music was on at all, which was unusal for the girls locker room.  
  
"Dawn, quote me when I say this; I'm never, ever, drinking again," Jackie mumbled as she took a drink from the water bottle. "Even all the partying that I did on Tough Enough couldn't top this hangover. Ow, I need to stop talking so loud." Dawn laughed, but then groaned in pain.  
  
"Too loud," Dawn whispered, holding her head. Dawn rolled over, facing the wall, and sighed. "Jackie.....Do you really think that John is going to marry Torrie?" Dawn asked. Jackie moved so she was facing Dawn; she tried to look at her facial expressions but it was too dark.  
  
"What, you mean you were serious about sabatoging the wedding?" Dawn nodded yes as she popped two more asprins in her mouth. "Not totally sabatoge it, but like......Make him change his mind, ya know?" Dawn explained to Jackie. "See, here's what's going to happen....."  
  
"Jackie! Dawny! What's going on?!" Lex yelled as she walked into the locker room. "Man it's dark in here, how about some lights?" She flicked on all the lights to the room, plugged in the CD player and began dancing around. "Hey mama, it's that shit that makes you groove mama," she began to sing. Dawn and Jackie moaned as the pulled their shirts over their heads to block out the noise. Lex was dancing around the locker room, but had to stop when her cell phone rang. "Helllllllllllo?" she sang into the phone as she layed beside Dawn. "Yes, this is Alexis Cena, what's up?" Jackie sat up a bit, wanting to know what was going on. "Ohh, Rocky, what's going on babe?" Lex stayed silent for a moment, listening to everything he was saying. She was nodding her head and grining; Jackie took that as a good sign. "Fuck yea I'll do your entrance music! That's awesome.......Boston? You're coming to Boston next week? Oh my God, I love you!.........Don't worry, I'll call the boys. Love ya babe!" Lex hung up her phone, grinning from ear to ear. "Who knows where Vince is?" Lex asked as she headed towards the door.  
  
"Fifth hallway, second door to the left," Dawn answered taking a big gulp from the water bottle. Lex skipped out of the locker room in a search to find Vince. While she was walking down the hall, she took out her discman from her purse and put on her headphones. Turning up the music, she smiled and waved to the people she was passing; they all grined after she walked by, her energy was contagious. On her way to Vince's office, she ran into Cali.  
  
"Cali girl, whats up?" Lex asked taking her off her headphones.  
  
"Just looking for Vince.....Have you seen him?" Lex smiled and linked her arm through Cali's.  
  
"I can't wait, are you working for SmackDown!?" Lex asked as she walked down the hallways with Cali. Cali just shrugged her shoulders, keeping a blank expression on her face. Once they reached Vince's office, Lex banged on the door with her fist. Vince called them to come in; Lex skipped in the room while Cali hung in the back. "Vinnie, what's going on?" Lex asked, taking a seat in front of him. Vince smiled at her energy, but quickly turned his smile into a serious expression.  
  
"I assume you are here for a reason Miss Cena?" Vince asked. Lex smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I don't know if you know this already but, I am good friends with Rocky," Lex began, "and his brother Ryan..."  
  
"Ah yes, Ryan Johnson. I believe we signed him the same week we signed you." Lex's jaw dropped as she looked at Vince in shock.  
  
"For real? You signed Ryan?" Vince nodded yes. "God damn, I though he woulda told me....Fuck. Anyways, I was talking to Rock, and he asked me to do his entrance music for him cause he wants a new one." Vince looked at Lex with a blank face. "Vince, please let me do this, just so my band can get some reconigtion. Please, we're already pretty big Boston, Vince pleeeeeeeease," Lex begged as she slowly fell out of her chair. She landed on her knees and had her hands clasped together. "Pleeeeeeeeeeease." Lex looked at Vince with her puppy dog expression; her eyes grew wider and looked more sadder.  
  
"Ugh, you're just like Stephanie. Fine, do the song, but! I expect that demo to be on my desk by the end of the month. Do we have an agreement Miss Cena?" Lex nodded her head wildly. Stand up from her seat, she leaned over the desk and planted a kiss on Vince's cheek.  
  
"I won't let you down sir," Lex told him as she left the room. Vince smiled to himself as he folded his arms across his chest; seconds later realzing that Cali was standing at the door. Vince cleared his throat hoping to get the attention of Cali who was staring off into space. When she came back from her place, she looked at Vince, seductively. She started to walk towards the boss, hiking up her shirt a bit higher than it already was. Taking a seat in front of him, she pulled her skirt higher, showing that she was indeed going comando.  
  
"Mr. McMahon, I was just making sure it's OK if I stay on the road for a bit with Torrie. She has asked me to help with the last minute plans for the wedding, since I am experienced at these sort of things." She twirled her blonde hair between her fingers, batted her eyelashes and pouted her lips. "I won't be a distubence if that's what you're thinking, Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Cali, I'd like to say yes, but with everything going on now, with Lex, and just signing Ryan Johnson....Having you around, I think would cause more havoc. You're friends with Torrie, did you say?" Vince asked sighing. Cali nodded her head. "From what I've heard Lex and Torrie don't get along, and I don't want anyone else to influence that feud." Cali pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes even more.  
  
"It's just until the wedding," she reminded Vince. Vince threw up his hands in defeat, showing to Cali that she can stay. Cali stood up and walked over to Vince. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Winking as she was leaving, Vince banged his head off his desk, wondering what he just got himself into.  
  
At The Hotel Room (after the show)  
  
It bugged Jackie that Dawn, Mark and Lex made her stay so long after the show. After the double powerbomb from the Basham's, her hangover headach turned into a migrane; she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. When she went back into the women's locker room, she laid down and started to cry. The pain was too much for her. When her and Dawn were driving home, Jackie sat in the passengers deat with the seat fully extended as far as it could go, with her sunglasses on, and the radio off.  
  
When she walked into the hotel room, the scent of vinilla filled the room, which made Jackie smile. Candels were dimly lit all over the room, with Amber by 311 softly playing on the radio. Droping everything she had in her hands on the ground, she walked over to the bed where she saw a piece of paper with a orange rose laying on top. Smelling the flower, she opened the note slowly, not recoginizing the hand writting. Jackie sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read the note.  
  
Jackie:  
  
It's been a rough month, relax. I hope this makes you feel better.  
  
From  
  
Charles  
  
Jackie's cheeks filled with a blush after she read the note. She always had a thing for the Haas of pain, but only Dawn, Rico and Lex knew............Lex! It all made since why she was carrying around that pad of paper and was taking Jackie into bath and lingre stores; well, Dawn was the one that wanted to go into the lingre stores. Laughing lightly to herself, she walked into the bath room where she saw the light dimmed and more lit candels. Charlie was standing by the wall with another rose in his hand; just a small hint of a smile was seen. He was in his usual jeans and a hoodie, his hair still wet from the shower he took at the arena. Walking towards him, Jackie smiled.  
  
"I didn't think you had it in you, Haasie," Jackie admitted, pulling the strings on his hoodie. Charlie blushed a bit before cupping her chin in his hands.  
  
"Hey, if it wasn't bad enough with having Dawny, Rico and Lex on my back, Russ woulda been twice as hard on me," he told Jackie with a grin. She could see the flash of pain that went through his eyes when he mentioned his late brother; from how he talked of him, Jackie could tell they were extremly close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. "I smell like a pansy because of all this vanilla," he joked. She smacked him on his arm playfuly before leaning into him again.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered giving him another hug. Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her back as he hugged her.  
  
"There's a bubble bath waiting for you," he told her, turning her around to show her a bath tub filled with bubbles and rose petals. Jackie gasped at the sight. Turning to look at Charlie, she gave him a kiss on the lips. Shock by her actions, Charlie hesitated at first, but quickly embraced her kiss. She put her hands up his hoodie, running her fingers over his abs; he shivered at her touch. Still having their lips pressed together, Jackie smiled at his actions. Pulling the hem of her shirt up, Charlie took Jackie shirt off; she was now standing before him in her sports bra and jeans. He leaned into her and started kissing her neck, giving her the odd nibble. Jackie walked backwards towards the bathroom door, and shut it; God forbid if Dawn were to come back from Mark and Lex's room early. 


	11. Studio

Author Note: Here we go, once again for another chapter of the famous story, Disarm. I hope you guys are liking it thus far, please if you have any complants, or compliments, feel free to send them, and if you have any questions, then send those as well. Once again, I can not thank you guys enough for the reviews, they are greatly apperciated. Oh, few more things, the spelling errors, I do not have spell check on my computer, because it sucks. I type my stories on wordpad, so if theres spelling errors, tis the reason why. Also, on the last chapter, I mentioned the song Amber by 311, give the song a good listen, I thought it kinda described Miss Jackie Gayda, and it also seems like a nice song to listen to while in the bubble bath, or, making out with Charlie Haas. Yes, he is hot. Oh, and if it seems like Lex can do anything and everything, I can't really explain that........Anyways, thats enough rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
In Boston.....  
  
Lex excitedly jumped around in the tunnel of the airport as she entered the main area. Grabbing on Dawn Marie's hand, she squeezed it excitedly. Dawn laughed at Lex's actions, but drifted away on how well the night went for Charlie and Jackie. She also began to wonder about Cali. Cali seemed like a nice girl, she was easily trusted by all the females on the SmackDown! roster, which made Dawn a bit curious. She was going to ask what Lex thought of Cali, but realized that Lex wasn't holding onto her hand anymore; in fact, Lex wasn't even in the tunnel. Dawn quickly began to panic; Vince gave Lex and Dawn the week off so Lex could record, so none of the other wrestlers were around to help Dawn look for Lex. Mumbling curses to herself, she ran out of the tunnel, only to see a group of 4 teenagers hugging and jumping around. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dawn met up with the teenagers.  
  
"Dawny! Jesus, you're getting old, I thought I lost ya back there!" Lex told her as she dragged Dawn into the circle.  
  
"Whoa, dude, it's Dawn Marie...." one of the teenaged boys pointed out. Dawn Marie blushed. "Yo man, you don't understand, ever since the ECW days when you were with the Impact Players, I've been a fan. Holy shit....You're Dawn Marie. This is insane...." Lex smacked him across the head, giving Dawn a good chance to look at him. He was about 6'2", had shaggy blonde hair which was tucked under a backwards Boston Red Sox hat. His Celtic jersery hung losely on him, showing off the size of his arms which were covered in tattoos. His pants were so low you could see most of his boxers. "Aw, dude, I totally forgot to introduce myself and the crew. I'm Gusgus, like the mouse from Cinderella," he introduced himself offering himself his hand to Dawn. Dawn shook it gently. "And then, that's Jack, the guy in the red," Gusgus pointed. Jack was smaller than Gusgus, probably about 5'10", Dawn estimated. He had on a red t-shirt with the words "Your Girlfriend Says I'm A Good Kisser" written on it. His jeans were straight legged, and he had on Chuck Taylor's on his feet. Jack had brown hair which was styled as a mushroom cut. 'Old school,' Dawn though to herself as she shook Jack's hand. "Then, that girl over there, in the skirt, that's Angalina, but we all call her Lola," Gusgus continued. Lola towered over Lex, she remined Dawn of Stacey Kiebler with some Lita thrown in the mix. Lola had long red hair down to her waist, her arms were also covered in tattoos. Her eyebrow and septrum were pierced, as well as her belly button, which Dawn could clearly see because her shirt wasn't any bigger than a sports bra. She had washboard abs like Lex, and long thin legs. Lola smiled and waved hi to Dawn. "And, to round out the bunch, you have to meet Nick, he's over there," Gusgus pointed out to Nick who was standing by Lex, showing her pieces of paper with words written on them. Nick stood at an easy 6'6", and was dressed like Gusgus. Dawn smiled at Nick, but he didn't notice. Looking at Gusgus, Dawn took a good look at the five teenagers. They all seemed to go together, seemed to get along fine, it was probably Lex's band, Dawn decided.  
  
"Hey Dawn, you coming to the studio with us?" Jack asked walking towards her. Dawn looked at Lex who answered for Dawn.  
  
"She has to come with us. If Dad finds out she let me out of her sight, she'd be a hurtin' unit," Lex told the group. The five teenagers began to walk out of the airport together, talking to Lex and asking her what it was like to be backstage at a WWE events. Gusgus hung back, seeing Dawn walking by herself carrying her lugage.  
  
"Dawn, here." Gusgus took Dawn's lugage away from her and started to carry it himself. "Wouldn't want ya to break a nail." Dawn blushed at his actions. "Dawny, don't ya be blushing on me now. We still gotta go to the studio." Gusgus stopped in front of an old Volkswagen van. "Ha, this is the van, hop on in." Dawn opened the door and allowed herself in, sitting on the ground next to Lola and Nick.  
  
"Lex, you been writting?" Lola asked leaning forward towards the front seat where Lex was sitting.  
  
"Like mad. I thought of so many different songs, it's crazy. But, I guess that's what a stupid soon-to-be-step-mom will do to ya," Lex joked. "What's going on at the studio?" Lex asked turning around.  
  
"We gotta record dumbass. Besides, Rock said he's coming to hear the song anyways, so not only do we gotta get Vince's approvement, but we got to get his too. Man, friends in high places, SUCKS!" Gusgus answered, getting a laugh from the group. "Dawn, why you so quiet?" Gusgus asked sliding over towards her. Dawn looked up at Gusgus, and saw the concern in his eyes.  
  
"Just taking everything in I guess. I remember when I was your age......"  
  
"Dawn, don't get all old on us!" Lex told her. She turned around to look at Dawn, giving her a smile so she knows she was kidding. "What were you like when you were our age anyways?"  
  
"That's not important..." Dawn mumbled shaking her hair so it went in front of her face. Lola and Lex gave each other stern looks to make sure they got it out of Dawn later. Jack pulled into a long, bumpy driveway way off in the suburbs of Boston. When the van stopped, it stopped in front of an old beat up house. Dawn was the first to get out of the van, and when she got a closer look at the house, she turned her nose. "What is this?" Dawn asked Lola who just got out of the van.  
  
"It's the studio." Dawn looked at Lola in disgust, not beliving her. "It's nicer inside, I swear. No diva attitudes aloud though, got it?" Lola asked with a smile. Dawn smiled back, nodding her head. "Hey Lex, did ya hear me? No diva attitudes!" Lola repeated so Lex could hear her. Lex turned around from the front step and gave Lola the finger. Laughing, Lola linked her arm through Dawn's and the walked into the house. When Dawn stepped inside, her jaw dropped. Leather couches lined up against the wall in front of a brick fire place, which was attached to the kitchen. The fridge and stove was stainless steel, which surprised Dawn. Lola smiled at Dawn's reaction; her reaction was like everybody elses when they first see the place. On the walls in the kitchen hung pictures of Lex and her friends, and anyone they met.  
  
"Check it out," Jack spoke up, "we met Slash. He was a cool mofuck. Then there's us with the Beastie Boys, and Deftones, and, my personal favourite, Pamela Anderson," he told her with a grin. "With Slash and the Beastie Boys, they actually came back here with us and hung out for a bit, they were super chill man. Bit mad that we didn't have any alcohol, cause like, we're not old enough, so they bought it for us..."  
  
"Jack, shut it," Lola said. Lola led Dawn down the stairs into the studio, where the Rock was sitting on a leather couch with his legs streatched out, drinking lemonade. There were about three other people there too, all sitting around the soundboard; Dawn assumed they were the producers. When the Rock saw Dawn walked into the room, he grinned.  
  
"Dawn Marie, how's it going pumpkin?" he asked pulling her into a hug. "Hey, I heard about Cena getting married to Torrie.....Are you gonna take that from him?" Dawn gave him a playful shove, and bowed her head to cover up her blushing. "Hey now, no blushing. Gusgus said you were blushing around him too. Which brings me to my next question: How could you blush around Gusgus?" Everyone heard Rock ask that, and bust out laughing. The tension in the studio wasn't as uptight as Dawn thought it would be. Everyone stopped laughing and turned serious once one of the producers said it was time to warm up. Jack sat behind a set of drums; Gusgus picked up a bass, Nick picked up a guitar and Lola and Lex stood in front of a microphone.  
  
"Ready when you are," Lola spoke softly into the mic. The producers gave them a thumbs up, and Nick started playing the guitar. Looking nervously at Lola, Lex began her verse.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen  
  
Presenting the outrageous  
  
I'm music without limelight  
  
A guitarist without stages  
  
I'm a Hells Angel without the Harley Davidson  
  
You're a golden state warrior  
  
Without Antawn Jamison  
  
I'm your last laugh without a punch line  
  
I'm a fistfight in your high school halls at lunchtime  
  
I'm dangerous like car wrecks without the drunk driver  
  
I'm that island that traps you and votes you off like survivor  
  
I'm MacGyver without a red switchblade  
  
I'm man made  
  
I'm graffiti on the walls without the aerosol spray  
  
I'm a 30-second delay without the time limit  
  
I'm a shark-infested ocean, I dare you to dive in it  
  
I'm that gold chain ready to be snatched from your neck  
  
I'm that AIDS virus when you don't practice safe sex  
  
I'm that hole in your latex that made your whole world crash  
  
The most dangerous 3-letter word is LEX"  
  
Lex looked at Lola with a grin as they began the chrous with the rest of the band.  
  
Somebody back-up  
  
There's no room to stand up  
  
Stop and throw your hands up  
  
Nobody can do it like this  
  
Somebody back-up  
  
There's no room to stand up  
  
Stop and throw your hands up  
  
Let's get it on like this  
  
Lex sat down on top of Nick's amp, waiting to hear Lola's verse. Dawn and Rock looked at each other with smiles on their faces; impressed with what they are hearing.  
  
I'm your last bit of oxygen  
  
I'm Waco Texas  
  
I'm a 14-year-old kid stealing your Lexus  
  
I'm a trilogy without the second and third sequels  
  
I'm a crash test dummy without the smashed up vehicle  
  
I'm everything you dream of  
  
I'm life without death  
  
I'm a respirator holding on to your last breath  
  
I'm Bill Gates' Microsoft without Silicon Valley  
  
I'm a natural born killer without Mickey or Mallory  
  
You're a chair being thrown around at a Bobby Knight practice  
  
I'm a cross between rival gangs and celebrity death matches  
  
I attack this like pythons, I'm a living icon  
  
You wanna see the apocalypse, then turn my mic on  
  
They repeated the chrous a couple more times after, then ended with a deep breath into the mic. When they were done, the producers, Dawn and Rock stood up and clapped. "I'll take it," Rock told one of the producers.  
  
"Alright guys, good job. Pack it up, we'll do more songs tomorrow for the show on Friday," a producer told the group through a microphone in the sound board. The group smiled at each other and joined each other in a group hug. They started jumping around in a circle and bgan to chant.  
  
"Always been the greatest, never beeing the latest, always keeping them on the edge of their seats, without even missing a beat, Common Knowledge, 1,2,3, say it again, Common Knowledge!" Dawn and Rock smiled at the energy they were all sharing. Dawn rested her head on Rock's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"It'll be OK," he assured her, giving her a kiss on top of her head. "Come on, it's time for dinner." Taking her hand in his, they walked up stairs, being followed by the five teenagers.  
  
Author Note: Ok, I know, shitty chapter, I just thought I should put some of Lex's friends in there and give the whole story a bit of a break. The show on Friday will be a big one though! Oh, and the song in which will be Rock's new music, is called Nothing's What It Seems by Project Wyze, hahahahaha, oh man, those were the days. Anyways, read and review, please!!!! 


	12. Show Time

Chapter 12....I believe LOL  
  
"Guys, I would love to stay, but I really have to get going," the Rock told the teenagers as he was getting into his car. "I love the song though, you guys have improved." Lola gave Rock a sad smile and waved goodbye to him; as she left to go back inside, she pulled Lex with her. Nick, Gusgus and Jack all stayed outside to say their goodbyes to Rocky. Once Lola and Lex were inside their room, Lola began talking.  
  
"We have to figure out what's wrong with Dawn," Lola stated as she sat down on her bed. "Don't you think she's been acting weird? I mean, like, I know I've only known her for a few days, but I can definitly tell there's something going on up in that pretty little brain of hers, ya know? What do you think she's thinking about?" Lex shrugged her shoulders as she was playing with a small Kinder Surprise toy she put together earlier in the day.  
  
"Maybe she's just confused..." Lex mumbled. Lola let out a laugh, much louder than it intended.  
  
"Confused? About what exactly, Alexis?" Lola asked, knowing that calling Lex by her full name would make her mad.  
  
"Well, Angelina," Lex replied, "I was just saying, you know.....I don't know really." Laying back on her pillow, Lex looked up at her celing where a picture of her and her mom was. Standing up on her bed, Lex took the picture down, and held it in her hands. Lola could see in her eyes how much Lex missed her mom, so she walked over to Lex and put her arm around her.  
  
"It's OK Lex," Lola assured. "We all miss her, espically Jack." Lex smacked Lola hard, so hard she fell off the bed. The deal with Jack and Kate was that whenever Jack saw her, he would hit on her. "Hey now, be nice!" Lola yelled at Lex as she attacked her. Using her small body to an advantage, Lex jumped out of the way and jumped on Lola's back, quickly putting her in a camel clutch; Lola tapped out almost instantly.   
  
Hearing the screams from upstairs, Dawn ran up the steps to see what was going on. On her way up, she stopped in the kitchen, just to look at all the pictures that were hanging. One picture in particular got her eyes; it was above the picture that they had with Slash. Walking closer to look at it, Dawn took the picture off the wall and held it in her hands. The picture was of Lex and Kate at a SmackDown! event that was held in Boston a few months ago. They both had John Cena shirt's on and were grinning from ear to ear. Turning the picture around, Dawn took a glance of the date: 4- 23-04, John's birthday. Smiling, Dawn turned the picture back around and took a look of Kate. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, with red highlights. She had the same blue eyes Lex had, and it was clear where Lex got her smile from. Looking closer, Dawn saw that Lex had a sign that read I Love My Dad. Wiping a tear from her eye, Dawn put the picture back on the wall, and tried to remember why she was upstairs. Looking deeply into the fridge for something to eat, she looked behind her, only to see Gusgus standing there with a bucket of ice cream.  
  
"Hey Dawny," he said to her, taking a spoonful into his mouth. Holding the bucket of ice cream out in front her, Dawn grabbed a spoon and sat with him at the island that was in the middle of the kitchen. They sat in silence for a few mintues, just the sound of the spoon scrapping the sides against the bucket was the only sign of people in the kitchen. "Why you up here?" Gusgus asked. Dawn put her spoon down on the table and looked down at her hands. "Dawny, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just....I got something to tell Lex.....and I really don't want to tell her now, because she seems so happy here being with you guys. Torrie and Sable have been putting her threw hell since she came to the locker room, it's unbelivable. Some of the rookie's have had it so much easier," Dawn told Gusgus. "It's just so weird....and then this...." Walking over to Dawn, Gusgus put his arm around her for consolence.  
  
"It's OK Dawn, don't worry about it....." he whispered in her ear. Putting her head on his shoulder, Gusgus stroked her hair lightly. "Just tell her after the show on Friday," he suggested softly.  
  
"I have to call John....it concerns him too." Dawn sighed. Guiding Dawn over to the couch, Gusgus laid with her, and she fell asleep silently in his arms.

At The Show....

Lola peeked from behind the curtin to check out how many people were at the show, and was surprised by how many people showed up. Taking a quick glance, she noticed some people; Dawn was sitting at a table, talking with Jackie, Charlie and Mark. At the next table over, John, Torrie, Cali, Big Show and Rey Mysterio were all having a drink. When she was about to close the curtin, she took a closer look at the table with Dawn and Jackie, and saw that another person was there; Ryan. Squeling with excitement, she dropped her can of Fruitopia on the ground, spilling it all over the place.  
  
"Nick....Why is she with us again?" Jack asked, taking a drag from his cigerette. Nick shrugged his shoulders, "something about her being easy, I think.." Nick answered stealing the cigerette from Jack and taking a drag himself. Lola slapped them both in the arm and dragged them over to where she was. Pointing out to the crowd, Nick and Jack both saw Ryan. Running out their change room, Jack and Nick ran into the crowd, trying to find Ryan. Scanning the crowd, they couldn't see him near by. Jack turned around to see if they passed him, and ran right into Big Show's chest.  
  
"Whoa, watch it fella," Big Show warned him, "I get beaten up enough." Jack stumbled his words as he was trying to say an apology, making Big Show laugh his deep laugh he was known for. "What can I do for ya? Put you on my shoulders so you can see the stage?" Jack grinned at his offer, but he finally managed to get the words out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm actually look for Ryan Johnson," he managed to tell the Big Show. Show tapped someone on the shoulder that was standing in front of him, Jack assumed it was Ryan. When the person turned around, it was Ryan.  
  
"Ayyyyy," Ryan greeted Jack, trying to do his best Fonz impression. Wrapping each other up in a hug, Jack led Ryan backstage. Once they were backstage, Ryan sat down next to Lola, putting his arm around her. "Here's my girl," he claimed as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's my other girl at?" Lola, Jack, Nick and Gusgus looked at each other with blank expressions, shrugging their shoulders.  
  
"She's usually the first one here..." Gusgus pointed out, taking a sip from his pop. "Maybe she's hanging with her Dad or Dawn." Everyone nodded in agreement, deciding that was the best answer. There was a knock on the door that disturbed the silence; Lola was the first to get up and open the door. Opening it, she stood there with her arms folded across her chest, all her weight on one leg.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Torrie Willson," Lola said loudly enough for the guys to hear. Torrie smiled at Lola; Lola pushed Torrie back out into the hallway, and walked towards her, slaming the door. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are," Lola started to say, "but if you seriously think, that you can come in there just to chat with us, you can't. You mess with one, you mess with all, that's how it works, now what the hell do you want?" Lola stood up taller, matching Torries height and making sure her hard earned abs were in full view.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew where Lex was," Torrie asked quietly. "I haven't been able to spend time with her..."  
  
"Fuck off," Lola cut off Torrie. "You're a bitch on TV and you're a bitch in real life, just leave us alone, and pick on someone else for christ sake." Lola turned on her heel and walked back into the change room, slamming the door in Torrie's face. Torrie smiled to herself, and whipped out her cell phone.  
  
"Cali, make sure the little bitch is tied up good and make sure the trunk is locked. We're going for a joy ride."

Author Note: OK, this story is totally changing from what I had originally planed! Anyways, read and review and tell me your thoughts, what do you think Dawn has to tell John and Lex???


	13. Lucky 13

Chapter..........13!!!! Who would thought the story would make it this far?  
  
Lex didn't put up much of a fight as Cali stuffed her into the trunk of Torrie's car. Cali was squeezing Lex's cheeks together like she was some kind of a baby, and telling her where they were taking her.  
  
"First, we're going to stuff you in the trunk, then, we're driving past your precious little studio, and down to the river where you'll be left to die, seeing as you didn't die the first time." Lex rolled her eyes and she was thrown into the trunk; they only tied her feet together. 'Stupid blondes,' Lex thought to herself as she brought her out cell phone. The blue screen gave her light to light up the whole trunk, where she saw that Torrie left blankets, pillows, a tape recorder and a flashlight. 'This obviously wasn't though out well on her behalf,' Lex thought as she began text messeging Lola.  
  
_LO:  
  
I'm in a trunk, meet me by the river near the studio  
  
L_  
  
Once she was done sending the messge, she closed her cell phone and relaxed on the pillows that layed by her head. While she was at it, she untied her feet and began to make a bracelet out of the thin rope they used. Once her bracelet was done, she reached over and found the tape recorder. Pressing the play button, all she heard were moans, groans, and the odd mention of her dad's name. 'Sick,' Lex thought to herself. 'I just heard my dad have sex.' Getting bored quickly, Lex decided to messge Dawn.  
  
_Dawny:  
  
Torrie has to be the stupidest person I've ever met. See you at the river.  
  
L_  
  
**At The Show.............  
**  
Jack was pacing back and forth in the change room, trying to figure out where Lex was. Nick was starting his fifth cigerette of the night, strumming his guitar in peace, while Gusgus was out in the crowd trying to find Lex.  
  
In the washroom, Lola sat by herself in a stall, crying. Her blue eyeliner was streaming down her cheeks, mixing with her red mascara. The flaming red hair that would usually be placed on top of her head in some sort of a ponytail, was covering her face so no one could see her. Her bare knees were pulled up to her chest, hugging them tightly.  
  
"Lola? You in here honey?" a voice called out. Sniffles from a stall was all that could be heard. "Lola, what's wrong honey? It's Jackie." Lola made her way out of the stall, seeing Jackie in a pair of blue jeans and a white tank, one foot pressed against the wall. Her wacky blonde hair that she was known for was worn straight down, with the pink highlights just being able to show through. Seeing Jackie made Lola smile; Jackie opened her arms, inviting Lola in for a hug. "It's all good honey, don't worry about it," Jackie soothed Lola, "she'll be here soon." Lola pulled back from Jackie, and took a look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I look like shit," Lola mumbled as she glared into the mirror. Jackie gave a small laugh, but stopped quickly when she relaized that the young teenager was serious. "Do you know what tonight is?" Lola questioned Jackie as she took a seat on the counter. Jackie shruged her shoulders, "Friday?"  
  
"Tonight, there are four record company executives out there, four! We could get signed tonight, and Lex isn't here. The other half of me, my soul sister, my conscience, is gone. She better have a good excuse for this, or I swear to god, I'm ripping up every single one of her Mark Jindrak pictures.......Oh snap....You aren't suppose to know about that," Lola quickly said, covering up her mouth. "I didn't tell you that." Jackie nodded her head.  
  
"Lex....likes Mark? That's.......not surprising come to think of it..." Jackie pondered. Lola laughed, cracking a small smile. Hearing her cellphone ringing, Lola took it out from her pocket.  
  
"Text messege," she told Jackie. "I'm in a trunk, meet me by the river near the studio...L......Snap Jackie, that's Lex! We have to get her, do you have a car?" Lola asked. Jackie was caught off guard, she didn't really know what was happening exactly. Lola saw this and rolled her eyes. "Do.....You.....Have.....A.....Car?" she repeated slowly for the diva.  
  
"Oh, yea, follow me, we'll get everyone else on our way there," Jackie answered rushing out of the washroom. "Wait, what about the guys? Like, Gusgus, Jack..."  
  
"I'll meet you at the entrance, k? I'll talk to them." Nodding in agreement, Jackie and Lola went there seperate ways. Running back to the table, Jackie ignored all the cat calls she was getting from guys as she went past the bar. Once she reached the table, she adjusted her top, seeing that one of her breast had popped out. 'Thank God for a bra,' she said to herself.  
  
"Guys, we have to go," Jackie informed Dawn, Mark, and Charlie. The three of them look at Jackie confusingly. "Look, when I was in the washroom, I ran into Lola..." Dawn's cellphone interupted Jackie. Giving a quick apologetic look to Jackie, Dawn opened her cell phone.  
  
"Dawny: Torrie has to be the stupidest person I've ever met. See you at the river. L. Who's L?" Dawn asked looking at Jackie.  
  
"That's Lex! Torrie got her!" Jackie explained to Dawn. Mark was the first one to jump out of his seat and run towards the entrance, Charlie was at his heels. "We're meeting Gusgusg, Jack, Nick, Ryan and Lola at the entrance, then we're spliting up," Jackie informed Dawn. Dawn nodded her head and ran as fast as she could in her three inch heels. John saw what was going on and ran to catch up with Jackie and Dawn. Meeting Dawn first, he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, a look of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Torrie has your daughter," Dawn told him bluntly. Dawn grabbed his hand and began running her thumb over his knuckles reassuringly. "It'll be OK, come with us, we know where she is." John pulled Dawn into a hug, and ran with her to the entrance.  
  
Once everyone met up at the entrance, they split up into groups. Dawn, Jackie, Lola, John and Gusgus were going in Jackie's car while, Charlie, Mark, Nick, Jack and Ryan were going into Mark's car.  
  
**Meanwhile...................**  
  
Lex was relaxing and playing games on her phone when the car came to a complete stop. She found the flashlight and turned it on, waiting for Torrie and Cali to open the trunk. When the trunk opened, Lex quickly flashed the light into their eyes, making them go blind temporaly.  
  
"Oh my God, Cali! I told you to tie her hands together!" Torrie yelled at her friend.  
  
"She said she would tie it herself!" Cali yelled back. Lex bit her lip trying not to laugh, but the smirk was still noticable on her face. "You lied to me, you little bitch!" Lex rolled her eyes and got out of the trunk slowly. Streatching her arms abover her head, Lex smiled to herself, letting out a small chuckle.  
  
"Man, you guys are dumb," she said quietly as she leaned over to touch her toes. "So Cali, what do you mean when you said, you're going to kill me, because I didn't die the first time?" Lex asked as she sat back in the trunk. Torrie smacked Cali across the head.  
  
"Can't you do anything right?" She asked Cali, "you tell her where we're taking her, you tell her we're going to kill her, and you don't tie her hands together! My God, Sable could've done a better job than this!" Torrie yelled at Cali, pushing her into the water. "And what she ment, by you not dying the first time, is that when your mom died, we were aiming for you. I know about you Lex, I've known about you for a while, because when I met John's parents, there wasn't a sister to be in sight, like he told me. He carried a picture of you everywhere he went, and told everyone that it was a picture of his baby sister. So when I met his parents, I asked where you were, and they said they never had a daughter. You guys look too much alike, I knew you were his daughter, so I set out a search for you. They found you, and yea, I tried to kill you, big deal. I knew you were coming back into his life somehow. You were suppose to die with Kate!" Lex looked at Torrie, a look of amusment across her face. Holding out the tape recorder, Lex pressed the stop button.  
  
"Bravo Torrie," she congratulated, "looks like you're going to prison." Torrie tried to get the tape recorder out of Lex's hands, but Lex was already on top of the hood of the car; she knew Torrie wouldn't be able to get up there with the shoes she was wearing. Hearing cars coming down the road, Lex turned around to see what was happening. The cars stopped and people started to come out of the cars. Squinting to see who it was, she jumped off the car to get a better look. "Oh my God," she whispered as one of the people came closer. "Ryan." Throwing her arms around his neck, Lex began to sob into his shoulder.  
  
"I was going to watch you perform, but the show kinda got canceled," he whispered in her ear. "Besides, since we're both on SmackDown!, I thought we should get to know each other more." Lex pulled away from Ryan and looked at him in his eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, but Ryan could see the laughter in them. The laughter only went away once, and that was when her mom died. Pulling her into another hug, everyone in the back awwed. Lola was on her cellphone calling the cops; she managed to get the tape recorder out of Lex's hands when her and Ryan were hugging.  
  
While Jack, Gusgus and Nick were tying Torrie up so she wouldn't move, John pulled Dawn Marie over to the side, under a willow tree. She sat down in his lap and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"You know John," she began, "I always knew there was something wrong with her." John laughed at Dawn's joke and kissed the top of her head. "There was something I've been meaning to tell you," Dawn told him. Looking down at her, John felt his stomach turn into a tight knot. "Do you remember that one night, when we were snowed in the hotel....and we were in the hot tub.." Dawn trailed on.  
  
"The hot tub, the shower, the elevator..." Dawn slapped John in the arm, laughing as she did so.  
  
"Well, do you remember when we were in the.....janitors closet?" Dawn asked. John nodded his head.  
  
"That was the best....Oh wait....I kinda didn't use a....." Dawn nodding her head cut off John. "You mean..." Dawn continued to nod her head. "So I'm....going to be a daddy, again?" John asked. Dawn nodded her head, grinning.  
  
"I hope that's OK with you," she whispered. John grinned.  
  
"Of course it is baby. I just hope it's OK with Miss Alexis over there," John pointed out as Lex was on Mark's back. "She has a crush on him," John told Dawn.  
  
"No shit," Dawn replied. She looked up at John and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Putting his hand on Dawn's stomach, he began to rub it gently. "John, we're still friends right?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure babe, just friends with a baby," John joked, messing up Dawn's hair.  
  
"Hey Dawny!" Jackie called from the top of her car, "did you tell him yet?"  
  
"Fucking right she did!" John answered for her. "Hey Charlie, and Mark! I'm gonna be a daddy! Again!" John announced. Lex jumped off of Mark's back and went over to Dawn and John. Sitting down next to them, she began to pick at the grass.  
  
"So.....I'm going to have a brother or sister?" Lex asked. They both nodded their head. "Well hell then, as long as Torrie isn't the mom, right on!" Lex hugged the two expecting parents, and the three of them waitied quietly for the cops to come.

Author Note: Woohoo for turns and twist LOL. Please read and review, and I hate to admit it, but the story is almost done!


	14. November 19th

Chapter 14???? LOL

Once everyone (Lex, Lola, Gusgus, Jack, Nick, Ryan, Dawn and John) were back at the studio, Lex went straight to her room. John took this as a sign of tiredness, but Lola knew something was up. Following Lex into their room, she shit the door behind her, making sure it was private. Seeing Lex pull out her backpack gave Lola an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Lex...What's wrong?" Lola feared to ask.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Did you not just hear what's going on? Dawn Marie is pregnet with John Cena's child! Do you remember what happend last time he got someone pregnet? Do you?!" Lex yelled as she threw articles of clothing on her bed. "He doesn't even know what today is! Do you know what today is?"

"November 19th..."

"Exactly. November 19th, my 15th birthday. Happy fucking birthday Lex, your dad's finacee tried to kill you, again, and knocked up someone! I just don't get it. I heard them talking..." Lex stopped to calm herself down. Taking a shaky breath, she continued, "I heard them talking..Remeber that one day, when we were at the mall, and it snowed so bad we were locked in? And they wouldn't let us out until our parents came and picked us up?" Lola nodded her head. "SmackDown! was in Boston that day, but it was canceled. Me and mom didn't know that. By the time we were heading to the arena, the weather was perfect. But that day....That's the day mom died. I was suppose to go with her! I was suppose to go too..." Lola grabbed the much smaller girl and wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't say that baby girl....You know Kate woulnd't like hearing you say that. You remember that one song? 'Everything is gonna be alright....Everything is gonna be OK..."

"Song or no song, John Cena is an asshole and I regret going to Toronto to meet him. I've done nothing but fuck up mine and his life. It's just too much to take in. I haven't even been on TV yet! I....I want to move to Raw, I want out of this hell hold, and I don't want to be his daughter!" Lex continued to pack her bag she told Lola all of this. She continued to pack in pictures of her and her mom as she headed towards the door; putting her hand on the handle, she turned to look at Lola. "Tell everyone I say bye, and I'll see them in hell where they belong. They're downstairs in the studio, so I can go without them seeing me. Lola, I love you girl. You're like my sister. I'll call you when I get to where I'm going, k?" Lola tugged at Lex's Red Sox jersery, wrapped her up in another hug and gave her a sad smile with tears in her eyes.

"Just call me, k? I swear, if you get beat, or raped, I'ma have to smack ya. Ya heard?" She pinched Lex's cheek and let go of their hug. She stood there as she watched Lex leave the room, and remained standing there when she heard the front door shut. Once she was sure Lex was down the driveway, she ran down to the basement where the studio was. She didn't want to tell everyone what just happend, she'd ruin the easy going atomosphere that was created. Her presence was known before she was even in the room, her high heels making a clicking sound down the stairs. Once she was there, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Lola, what's going on?" Ryan asked, seeing Lola's bloodshot eyes.

"Lex...she's gone." The room fell silent, other than Jack's drumsticks hitting his snare drum. Dawn grabbed John's hand tightly, squeezing it to let him know that she'd be there for him silently.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?!" John yelled as he stood up and walked towards Lola. "Where'd she go? Answer my question!" Lola was backed up against the wall, her whole body trembling and John stood above her.

"She left because she has an asshole for a father," Lola managed to spit out, receiving a smack from John. "You don't even know what today is, do you?" John looked at Lola questiongly.

"November 19th," he answered, giving her a grin.

"Lex's birthday. She's fifteen today, and look what happend to her. Your fiancee tried to kill her, you told her that she's going to be an older sister, and you never once acknowledged that it's her birthday!" Lola screamed at John, backing him up against a wall. "That is why she left. Where is she going? I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. But when she gets there, I sure as hell ain't telling you." Ryan bit his lip as he felt the velvet box that was in his pocket. He was going to give it to Lex when they were alone, but he never got the chance. John stood there, looking down at his feet, a look of obvious shame was across his face. Grabbing his keys from the coffee table, he ran up the stairs and hopped into his car, out on a search to find his daughter.

Meanwhile.....  
  
Lex walked as fast she could, sticking her thumb out, hoping to catch a ride. Splashes of water began to bounce off her head; Lex groaned as it began to rain. Just when the rain was really begining to pour, a small red corvette pulled up beside her. Lex squinted, trying to see who it was in the car. The window rolled down, reveling a girl that wasn't much older than Lex.

"Hey honey, do you need a ride?" she asked. Lex nodded her head. "I'm going to the airport, are you going that way?"

"That's where I'm going," Lex replied, walking to the opposite side of the car. Once she was in, she leaned her head against the window, and went to sleep.

Author Note: It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but this was the first chapter that I've ever writtin down then typed up, so that could explain it. Anyways peeps, you know EXACTLY what to do!


	15. Author Note

As I type this, this story has gotton 92 reviews!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I would also like the thank **Marina Blue** for her ever so constructive criticism, and she seems to be forgetting one thing: THIS IS FICTION. I know its extremly unlikely Vince would sign two fourteen year olds. And for the whole dating rule: if you looked closely, I never did specify Ryan's age, which on my behalf, is a mistake. Ryan is also ment to be the same age as Lex, which most people would assume anyways. As for my spelling and grammar, as I've mentioned in pretty much most of my stories, I do not have a spell check or a grammar check on my computer, because it crashes frequently, taking away Microsoft Word, and leaving me with the manditory WordPad. I also know quite a few people who have tattoos and are not the legal age of 18, so having Lex being 14 and having tattoos around here where I am from, would be quite normal.

Again, this story is completely FICTION, and is only ment for entertainment. I have loyal readers (JohnCenasgirl, Ayda66, Milou, and Latisha C to name a few), and when I write stories, I have them in mind. I know they will give me critisim if I need it, and I only continue writting this story for them. I think it takes a lot of courage to put a story out on the internet for people to read, and to receive such positive feedback up until your email, has not affected me at all as I have recieved a total of 171 reviews for nine stories, 92 of those are for one story, and that story would be _Disarm._

I write because I have ideas that I think would interest people. Nobody forced you to read _Disarm_, it was your own choice.

_Disarm _is the second story I put up on this website, and I know it can use improvement. The writting in _Disarm_ compared to my first story, _Last Train Home_, has improved greatly, and has continued to improve as I write more, which I think has been proven in my stories such as _First Date_, _On The Rebound_, and _The Marine_.

After anyone reads this, please keep everything that I just said in mind as you continue to read the next chapters. _Disarm_ has only been going as long as it has due to reviews, but will end soon; probably within the next three of four chapters.

Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed _Disarm_, and I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.

**XOXO**

Tdot


	16. Cena

Author Note: BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG THANK YOU to Ayda. Talking to you helped me so much, and this chapter is for you.

Chapter 15

Sitting by himself upstairs in the kitchen, Ryan laid to velvet box out in front of him. He sat there, and stared at it. And stared....and stared... The gold outlining around the edge of the box was blinding him; the light from over his head causing a glare that went straight to his eyes. But he sat there, and stared at the black velvet box....and stared...and stared. Opening the box, he glanced at the gold that laid in front of him.

It was a bracelet that his older brother helped him buy. A 10K gold chain that would probably go all the way up to her elbow becuase of her boney wrist he always use to tease her about. Playing with the gold chain around his hand, he wiped a tear away from his eye. "Fuck, I'm such a pansy," he murmered to himself.

"I think you're a nice guy." Ryan turned around, bracelet still in hand, only to see Dawn Marie in the doorway, arms across her stomach. "Ryan....What's wrong?" Dawn asked, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm the only person that remembered her birthday," he told Dawn quietly, placing the bracelet back in the box. "I was going to give this to her, when it was just me and her. It was all planed out man. Come back here after the show, me and her hang out by the river, just out there," he pointed out the window where it looked over the body of water, "and then, we were going to sit on the tree that hangs over the river, and swing our feet back and forth, like we used to. I was going to give her this, and....Tell her how I feel." Ryan looked down at his feet, shamefully. He didn't except to open up to Dawn the way he did. "I......I....." He put his head into her shoulder, and sobbed. His body shook with the quick, short breaths that he was taking. Wrapping her arms around him, Dawn tried to soothe him the best she could; running her nails up and down his back, every now and then through his shaggy hair.

Taking her arms off of him, Dawn picked up Ryan's head so she can look him in the eye. "Ryan, honey, I'm sure she'll be ok," she tried to assure him. "Is there a special spot she always liked to go to whenever she felt alone?" Ryan was in deep thought, which Dawn coould easily read on his face. His brown eyes widend and a smile appeared on his face. "Ryan.....Are you ok?"

"The airport!" Dawn looked at him questiongly.

"I think you've lost it," Dawn told him convincingly. She began to walk out of the room, but Ryan grabbed her arm and spun it around.

"Sorry if I hurt you," he quickly apologized, "but, I know this is stupid, but she's always been an odd one. Just listen to me, please. Lex use to go to the airport whenever she felt uneasy or like, felt like she needed to be loved, because she likes watching the people come back from their trips and see the people that are waiting there for them. That's why Nick and Lola and all of them were there to greet her, because she's never had that done to her before." Dawn looked at Ryan in amazement. In the past few months that Dawn spent with Lex, she thought she really knew her, but there was so much more to the girl then the tattoos and the superstar Dad. She just wanted someone to love her. "Dawn? Yo, Dawny, you still with me?" Snapping back to reality, Dawn nodded her head. "Good. Get everyone else, we're going to the airport."

**Meanwhile.......**

Storming into the hotel lobby, John went to the elevator, cursing that it wasn't going fast enough. Just when the doors opened, his eyes got wider.

"You, you, and you, come with me, now." John tugged at their arms, literally dragging them along with him. Feeling a jerk in his hand, he let go of the person, smiling when he got a second look at them. "Hello, Miss Jackie." Jackie gave him a quick smirk and jerked her head towards the two guys she was with. "Mark, Charlie," John acknowledged.

"It's nice that you came here to get us, but we were just going back to the studio...."

"No need for that," John told them, cutting Mark off. "Lex just got up and left. No one know's where she is, we gotta find her. You guys will help, right?" All three of them nodded their head as they headed outside the hotel and into John's car.

**So, While everyone else was busy...............**

Lex thanked the person that drove her to the airport and slammed the door. Running up the steps, she was eager to get inside, the rain bringing down her adreanline.

Going inside, she ruffled her hair, trying to make herself look somewhat presentable. Looking past all the weird glances she was getting from adults, she finally managed to find a a chair that was occupied. Sitting down, she picked up a magazine that was laid out in front of her on the table, and scanned through the pictures. Hearing an annoucement of an airplane coming in, she turned to see everyone get up and greet their loved ones that we arriving.

She smiled as she saw people embrace others with hugs and tears streaming down their face; but her heart sank. Yea, it was nice that her band came and greeted her when she returned, but she never had her parents greet her. Not once. That's what tore her up the most.

Remebering the time that her and Kate went to the Boston Airport, just to see the wrestlers arrive. She saw her father, and waved franticaly. He saw her. He knew who she was. Kate called him over to talk to him, but he ignored their calls and just kept walking. The look on Lex's mom's face was the only time she ever saw her look hurt. Her heart was crushed when she saw her moms face. They walked out of the airport together, hand in hand, both crying.

"Next time he comes, then he'll say hi to us," she remember Kate saying.

The next time Lex saw John was in Toronto, when she met him for the first time.

Wiping a tear away from her cheek, her thoughts were broke when she heard someone call her name. Shaking her head, she refused to accept what was happening. She heard it again. Just when she was conviced she was going crazy, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Her voice was shaking, scared that she was just picturing things.

"You can look over your shoulder now." Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ryan on a cellphone, waving to her. Behind Ryan was Lola, Nick, Gusgus, Jack, Charlie, Jackie, Dawn, Mark, and John. Picking up her schoolbag, she walked over to them, with her head down. The first person to embrace her in a hug was John.

"I'm sorry I forgot your birthday, pumpkin," he told her quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear him. "I know I haven't been much of a father to you these past fifteen years, but please, don't runaway on me like that. I was worried sick. So was Dawn, and Jackie, and Mark. For God's sake Lex, Mark!" Lex giggled ash she buried her head into her fathers chest more, breathing in the scent of him. It was a new scent, a scent she would like to get used to. "I promise I'll try to be there for you as much as I can. Please, just, a second chance?" Lex looked up at John, and saw his eyes, drowned in tears. Wiping her tears away, she leaned back into her father.

"I can do that, I guess." John grinned and picked up Lex, spinning her around.

"Thank you," he whispered, giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hey, I'm a Cena, am I not?" She got a grin out of John, which made Lex grin back. "Just....No more skanky girlfriends.....Keep Dawn. PLEASE KEEP DAWN!" Lex shouted not caring who heard her. John agreed and invited Dawn in for a group hug. When John left the two girls, Dawn leaned down to whisper in Lexi's ear.

"Ryan has something for you."

Author Note: OK, few more chapters! Oh, Latisha C: Yes, I'm Canadain, and I'm in the province of Ontario.


	17. The Morning After

Author Note: Oh my freaking God! As I type this, 101 reviews? Honestly, you guys rock. There was deep (and believe me, it was deep) consideration of ending this story a while ago, but something told me I had to get it done. At first, I was thinking maybe 10chapters. But now 10 has turned to 17, and there will be more after this chapter, but I'm not sure how much.

Again, thank you to Ayda, Latisha, Milou, and JohnCenasgurl!

Chapter seven-fucking-teen!

The next morning, everyone woke up to the smell of grilled cheese sandwhichs being cooked by Dawn Marie. Jackie and Charlie walked in the kitchen hand in hand, rubbing their eyes groggly.

"Why so early?" Jackie asked Dawn as she leaned over to the pan to smell the sandwhichs.

"I've been awake since 7:30 with morning sickness, so I thought I might as well start cooking." Charlie gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat on top of the counter. Dawn looked at him, and shook her head, seeing as he was only in a pair of boxers. "No shirt?" she asked Charlie. Jackie gave him a handful of paper plates for him to set the table with, wrapping an arm around his waist she she did so.

"You, missy, have your own boy. Maybe two of them." Dawn rubbed her stomach bashfuly, hoping the baby would be a boy.

Ryan jumped into the room, letting his prescence be known by belting out a Ric Flair 'woo'. He too, was also in a pair of boxers, but his body wasn't as well sculpted as Charlie's. Hoping to get the first grilled cheese, Ryan put his hand above the frying pan, receving a smack from the spatula from Dawn. When she wasn't looking, Ryan stuck his tongue out at her, and then walked over to the table where Charlie and Jackie were talking, having a glass of orange juice.

"What's with all this organic crap in this house?" Jackie asked, scrunching her nose as pulp went down her throat. Laughing at his girlfriends response, Charlie then realized that he doesn't like pulp in his orange juice either.

"Lola, Nick, and Jack are like, all vegeterains. Pure organic stuff, the oranges are grown in Jack's backyard at his house," Ryan explained. Jackie nodded her head, then slowly got up from the table to dump her orange juice down the sink.

"Coffee?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, no caffiene either in this house." Charlie looked at Ryan, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you fucking serious? These guys are like, health nuts!" Charlie exclamied as he dumped his ornage juice down the sink. "What do they drink for breakfast?"

"Choalte milk," Lola answered as she walked into the kitchen. Wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top, she opened up the fridge and got out the milk. Ryan searched the top cupboard for the chcolate syrup. "More to the left," Lola directed to him. Finding it succesfuly, Ryan slammed the chcolate syrup container down on the island, making the the top of chcolate syrup fly off, getting all over Jackie's and Lola's tank tops. Charlie sent a quick glance to Ryan before the two of them ran out the front door, hoping not to get caught by the girls. Rolling her eyes, Dawn continued to make the sandwhichs, unaware of John being in the kitchen with her.

John walked up behind Dawn, putting an arm around her waist. Taking her left hand in his, he slid a gold band on her left ring finger. Looking at him confused, he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her body against his.

"It's a promise ring," he whispered in her ear. "It just means that we aren't fully engaged, but sometime in the furture, I would like you to be my wife." Dawn was about to open her mouth to say something, but John silenced her with a kiss. "I know, you think this may be too early, after what happend last night with Torrie and all," he continued, "but, the thing is, I was only going to marry her because my parents liked her. There was nothing there Dawn, nothing. I never loved her the way I.......love you." Dawn looked at his eyes and saw how serious he was when he said those 'three little words', and felt her stomach turn. Running to the washroom, John followed in her footsteps, and stood in front of the closed washroom door while Dawn heaved. "Baby," John called through the door, "do you need anything?"

"Jackie." Scrunching his eyebrows together, John went out on a search to find Jackie; finding her in the front yard, chasing Charlie and Ryan with a hose while Lola had a water gun. Calling for Jackie from the front door, she jogged her way over to John; she too had a confused look on her face.

"Dawn's in the washroom, and when I asked if she wanted anything, she said you." Patting his shoulder, Jackie moved John out of her way, and went to the washroom.

Knocking on the door lightly, she walked in, seeing Dawn hovered over the tolet. Sitting down beside her friend, she began to run her finger nails along her back, hoping that would soothe her. "You OK babe?" Jackie asked as she held Dawn's hair back for her. Flushing the toliet, Dawn leaned against the bath tub, wiping the sweat off of her face.

"He said he loved me," she told Jackie, her voice being raspier than usual. "I don't know if it's because of the baby, or because he said that, I just felt sick. He gave me a promise ring, Jackie! He wants to marry me 'sometime in the future'. What am I suppose to say to that? I don't want to get married. I don't love him. Well, I do love him, but not, _love_ love him, ya know?" Jackie nodded her head. "I....I just don't know what to do. So much has happend within the past twetny four hours, I think it's enough to drive anyone insane. Lex gets kidnapped, she gets found. Torrie gets arrested, John breaks off their engagment. Lex runs away, Lex is found, Ryan is heartbroken. This isn't even twenty four hours, its like...twelve!"

"Is something burning?" Jackie asked, scrunching up her nose. The fire alarm went off seconds after. Smacking her head, Dawn got up as fast she could, forgetting about the grilled cheese sandwhiches.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lex yelled as she walked out of her bedroom. Getting a chair from the room next to hers, she turned off the fire alarm, then went to the kitchen to see what happend. "Oh Dawny....Were you trying to cook again?" Lex joked as Mark walked into the kitchen (also wearing only boxers, just like Charlie and Ryan.)

"Dawny....You can't cook," Mark played along.

"I.....I tried so hard.....Just to make grilled cheese...." Dawn started to cry as Jackie put out the fire with the fire extinguisher. Wrapping an arm around the smaller woman, Mark did his best to comfort her. Just when his voice was calming her down, Lex took notice of something else.

"What's with the ring?" she asked, sitting on top on the island. Dawn glanced down at the promise ring John gave her minutes ago, and sighed.

"Your dad.....gave me a promise ring," she explained quietly to Lex. "Lex, don't get me wrong, your father is a wonderful person....."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I realized he likes to assume things, so he probably thinks so you have no problems carrying his kid, then you won't have any problems marrying him. Don't worry about it Dawny." Dawn smiled as she was released from Mark's grasp, and walked into the room she was sharing with John. Jackie followed her, sensing Dawn wasn't done telling her everything.

As they got under the covers of the only bed in the room, Dawn layed her head on Jackie's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do, Jackie," Dawn mumbled as her eyes began to close. "How am I going to tell him..."

"Tell him what?" Jackie intrupted as Dawn snuggled closer.

"Tell him that.....the kid may not be his....."

Author Note: DUN DUN!!!!! OK, so this is totally KaneLitaMatt Hardyish, but OMG, LOL. K, it's late, I don't know what I'm talking about, but this is the third chapter this week I've updated! Aren't you all proud of me?

Read and review!


	18. Every Kiss Starts WithRunning Away?

Author Note: Sup peeps? Sorry about the long wait for an update, _but_, I have been caught up in another story I'm writting called **Don't Forget To Breathe**, plus my other stories which I haven't bothered to update these past few weeks LOL.

One of my brothers recently pinched a nerve in his elbow, and since the computer is in his room, I haven't been able to type as much as I would like to, plus, with me babysitting all the time, the hours on the computer has died down, not to mention school starts A WEEK TODAY! So hopefully, I'll be able to start my weekly Saturday updates next week?

Again, thanks for reviewing this story for so long. "I looooove all of you!" to quote good 'ol Brother Love LOL.

Chapter 18 mofucks :-P

The stars lit up the black sky as Ryan and Lex made their way down to the tree branch that hung over the lake that laid beneth. Wrapping her arms around herself, Lex hugged herself tightly; Charlie's hoodie wasn't keeping her warm enough. Seeing how cold she was, Ryan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing the two of them to tumble down the path, and they didn't stop until they were waist deep into the lake.

"Ryan!" Lex screamed as she splashed water at the taller man, "you're such a clutz! Out of all the possible things you could do to me, you had to do that? This isn't even my hoodie, yo!" Laughing loudly, Ryan looked over at the house, and saw Dawn, Jackie and Lola peeking from the kitchen window. Splasing Lex to get her attention, he pointed over to the window.

"We got spies," he told her, raising his eyebrow like his older brother. "You sensing we oughta do something about it?" Lex wadded deeper into the water so it she was covered to her shoulders, and took off the hoodie she was wearing.

Smiling mischeviously at Ryan, Lex moved closer to him; only inches seperated them apart.

"What were you thinking?" she whispered softly in his ear. Goosebumps went up Ryan's arms, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"I was thinking maybe we should...." Wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her closer to his body, he lowered his head to her level, and went in for the kill. Just when Lex's lips were about to meet his, a splash in the water caught their attention.

Turning to see where the commotion was, Mark, Charlie and John's head's appeared from underwater, a guilty look was all over their faces.

"Just so you know," Charlie began, "this was all the girls idea! We had nothing to do with it!"

"Besides, guys don't spy on other people for kicks," Mark told Lex and Ryan, trying to cover up the truth. "But yea...All Jackie's, Dawn's and Lola's idea." Lex burried her head into Ryan's shoulder, her face beat red of embrassment. Putting his arms around her waist, Ryan put his head into her hair, also embarassed.

John began walking out of the water, cursing about how valuable his jersery was, and how it was worth nothing now. Seeing how mad her dad was, Lex swam to the shore and caught John's ankle, making him fall back into the water. Once he came back up for air, Lex wrapped him up in a hug.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid, just please, let me and Ryan have some alone time?" she asked, her eyes turning into her puppy eyes. Giving Lex a kiss on the cheek, he let go of his daughter, and nodded his head. "That means that you, and Charlie, and Mark, and the girls, have to go to your rooms." John nodded his head again. "Now."

"Alright guys, you heard her!" Ryan told Charlie and Mark, "all three of you, plus the three in there, to your rooms, right now." Charlie and Mark went to where John was, ashamed that they were caught.

Watching as the three older men walked back into the house, Lex shook her head. "What'cha thinking?" Ryan asked, seeing a smile appear on her face.

"That Mark Jindrak, is one piece of ass," Lex said loudly enough just so Ryan could hear. He rolled his eyes at the smaller girl before picking her up over his head and taking her deeper into the water. Going deep enough so he knew that he could still touch the bottom, but she couldn't, he put her down gently, and laughed when she went under water.

Panic struck Ryan when he realized that Lex hadn't come up for a breath, but laid back up behind him. Scratching his head, he tried as fast as he could to go to Lex, but something stopped him.

"Alright Lex, very funny man. C'mon, I know you're alive," he told her, playing along with the joke. When Lex still laid their motionless, Ryan walked closer to her. "Lex, this isn't funny anymore. Lex? Oh dear God Lex, don't do this to me." Taking Lex from under the arms, he walked backwards to the shore, still talking to Lex, hoping she could hear him.

Laying her down on the ground, he saw that her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. "Calm down Ryan, just calm down. CPR, you can do this....OK, first step....check for unsafety shit...Um....Oh yea, fire, wire, gas, glass. K, nothing. Now um...pulse? Yea, check if she has a pulse." Putting his fingers on her neck, panic struck Ryan again, "fuck, where do I check for the pulse? Oh fuck it." Lifting her head gently with his fingers, he lowered himself to her, and recieved a mouthful of water to his face.

Lex began laughing hystericaly; rolling over onto her stomach to get a better look of Ryan, she saw that he too, was laughing.

"Good one Lex, you really had me there," he told her, reaching into his pocket.

"Well, what can I say? Acting is one of my better talents. Maybe I could be on like CSI or....Hey, what's that?" Putting her attention onto Ryan's hand, she saw a velvet box. Reaching over to get it, Ryan pulled away, and began to stand up.

"After that last stunt, you don't deserve this," he told her, walking away back towards the house. Crossing her arms over her chest, she chased after Ryan, begging along the way.

"Please Ryan? Come on, lemme see it. Please?" Finally catching up to him, she turned him around, and was embraced by a soft kiss.

Closing her eyes, Lex pressed her lips against Ryan's, not knowing what she was doing. Always being 'one of the guys', this was new to her; didn't guys like it when girls made the first move? That's what Lex always heard from who she hung out with.

Feeling his tongue trace her lips, Lex backed away, and ran into the house. Slamming her bedroom door behind her, she wasn't surprised she saw Lola, Dawn and Jackie there, sitting around and gossiping. Standing there, with water dripping off of her body, Lex opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Dawn looked at Lex, raising her eyebrows; Jackie looked to where Lex was looking, which was at her feet.

"What's on the ground Lex?" Jackie asked, not realizing something was wrong. Lola gasped and covered her mouth, not meaning to make such a loud noise.

"I think I know," Lola bragged to the other girls.

"Oh my God, Lola, please don't tell Dad, please! He'll kill me, and, and...Oh my God, just don't tell him!"

"Can I tell Jack?"

"No."

"Gusgus?"

"No."

"How about.....Mark?"

"Lola! Anyone, no, I don't mean anyone....." Lola began to walk towards the door, pushing Lex out of her way.

"Hey Chaaaaaaaaaarlieeeeeeeee," Lola called out. Jackie held Lex down, while Dawn sat on her feet. Lex began to beg the diva's to let her go, even threatening to kick Dawn in the stomach, but Dawn and Jackie held her down the best they could.

Charlie appeared at the door way (in dry clothing), a look of confusion on his face. "Uh...Is this some sort of sick joke? I'm not into fivesomes..."

"No, it's not that," Lola told him, cutting him off mid-setence. "After you, and Mark and John went inside, something happend to Lex."

"Like what?" Lola went on her tip toes and whispered in Charlie's ear, "her first kiss." Clapping his hands together excitedly, Charlie sat down on Lola's bed and crossed his legs.

"Oh...my, freaking God! Lex had her first kiss?" He teased, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you girls are so....Girly. Jackie, I thought you were better than being the sterotype blonde.....Am I aloud to tell Mark?" Lola pressed her lips together and thought about it, looking at Lex as she did so. Putting a finger to her chin, Lola pretended to think.

"Well....."

"Lola, I swear to God, if you let him tell Mark, I'll rip your fucking face off," Lex threatend, still being held down from Dawn and Jackie. Giving in, Lola finally told Charlie that he wasn't aloud to tell Mark.

"You never said anything about John!" Charlie shouted, leaving the room. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Lex was silenced quickly by Jackie's hand.

Looking at Dawn, Jackie leaned over to whisper in Dawn's ear, "I still don't know what's going on." Dawn laughed loudly, then saw Ryan standing the door way with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Nudging Jackie, Dawn and Jackie left the room, smiling at Lex as they left. Lola patted Ryan on the shoulder, then left the room with the other two girls.

Seeing Ryan in the door made Lex's face go red in embarassment; not wanting Ryan to see her, she turned on her stomach and buried her face into her pillow.

"What do you want?" Lex grumbled, barely audioable.

"Lex, hey man, I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, and unexpectant, I was thinking. It's just..." Stepping on Lex's bed, Ryan sat down beside her, and started to run his nails gently up and down her back, "I like you, Lex. I like you a lot." Positioning herself so she her weight was on her elbow, Lex proped herself up and looked at Ryan. Twirling her hair around her finger, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"No...I was being stupid...I just didn't know how to react, it's usually something I'd be prepared for cause I would talk about it with Mom...And Mom isn't here, but Dad is, and I don't know how to talk about these kind of things with Dad and..." A tear escaping Lex's eye, Ryan pulled her in for a hug, letting the small girl place her head on his chest.

From the kitchen, Lex and Ryan could hear Jackie's Dashboard Confessional CD playing. Standing up, Ryan offered his hand to Lex, and asked if she would like to dance. Smiling bashfuly, Lex accepted.

Dancing in the middle of the bedroom, Lex had her arms wrapped around Ryan's neck, and put her head against his chest. Ryan, being much taller than Lex, pulled her in as close as he could, feeling the warmth of her bare stomach through his t-shirt.

**I'm missing your bed, I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak  
& this bottle of beast is taking me home.  
I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
You're not alone & you're not discreet.  
Make sure I know who's taking you home.  
I'm reading your note over again.  
Theres not a word that I comprehend,  
except when you signed it  
"I'll love you always & forever"  
Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs,  
and sit alone and wonder...  
how you're making out.  
But as for me I wish that I was anywhere...  
With anyone...  
making out  
I'm missing your laugh, how did it break?  
And when did your eyes begin to look fake?  
I hope you're as happy as your pretending  
Im cuddling close to blanket and sheets  
I am alone in my defeat  
I wish I knew you were safely at home  
I'm missing your bed, I never sleep.  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak.  
And this bottle of Beast is taking me home.  
Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs,  
and sit alone and wonder...  
how you're making out.  
But as for me I wish that I was anywhere...  
With anyone...  
making out  
Your hair.  
It's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities.  
And taking its wear.**

When the song finished, Lex went on her tiptoes and gave Ryan a kiss. Holding the kiss for a few seconds, Ryan pulled away, and brought out the velvet box that he brought out outside. Sitting Lex down, he opened the box, and showed her the bracelet he bought for her.

Seeing the look on her face, Ryan took out the bracelet, and placed it on her wrist; Lex's wrist was small enough that Ryan didn't even have to unclasp the bracelet, he just put it on slowly over her hand.

"It's beautiful," Lex whispered, watching it dangle from her wrist. "Ryan....You really, really didn't have to but this.."

"Hey," Lex looked up into Ryan's eyes, and saw how sincere he was at the moment, "happy birthday." Smiling, Lex pulled Ryan on top of her, and gave him another kiss.

Author Note: There ya go, another chapter to keep all of you guys entertained :-P. Hope you liked it! A nice long chapter too, so no one can complain that it was too short! I thought since I haven't updated in a while, I'd give you guys a nice long one.

Read and Review peeps!


	19. Who the hell is Marcus Charles?

Author Note: WOOOOOOOO! K, this is it: The second last chapter of Disarm. Sorry to confuse all of you, but we are going fast forward a few months so (presses the fast forward button on her VCR) WHOA! (Rewinds) Here we go, Dawn is in labor!

Gripping Mark's hand tightly, Dawn took a deep breath, letting out a screech of pain as she did so. "Holy fuck!" she screamed. Looking over at Charlie, who was has far as he could be while still remaining in the room, Mark glared at him, giving him a look of pain. Trying to break lose from Dawn's grip, she just squeezed tighter, screaming even more.

"Breathe Dawny girl, breathe!" Jackie told her calmingly, taking hold of her other hand. "There ya go, nice steady breaths..."

"Where in the blue hell is John?" Turning to look at the door, everyone saw someone that they never thought would show up; The Rock. "Why isn't he here?" Rock asked, taking a seat in the room. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. "Huh. Lex and Ryan here?"

"They're down at the vending machine. Something about Lex having chcolate cravings," Charlie informed while staying at his spot, far, far away from the action.

A doctor came in the room, snapping on his latex glove to get attention from everyone. "I am sorry, but I am afraid everyone will have to leave, unless, the father is here?" Charlie, Mark and Rock all gave each other pleading looks, hoping one of them would stay behind with Dawn. "I see....Would anyone like to voulenteer to stay?" Pulling Mark violently down closer to her, Dawn did her best not to scream in his ear. "I will rip your fucking face off if you even think about leaving this room," she threatend.

"I'll stay," Mark vouleteered, hanging his head low as he did so. Biting their lips as they left the room, they saw Lex sitting on Ryan's lap, whispering something in his ear. The two of them laughed, then blushed when they saw Jackie, Charlie and The Rock staring at them.

"It's all good little bro, it's all good," Rock assured Ryan, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Where's the chcolate you so desperatly had to get, Lex?" Charlie asked, watching Lex's face turn even more red. When Lex was going to answer, a loud voice boomed down the hallways, "the champ is here!" Running down the hall, John went to the group to see what was up.

"Is she in there? Has anything happend? Is everything OK? Dear God, where's Mark?" Asking more questions as time went on, Jackie did her best to answer all of them, directing John to the delivery room.

Once in the delivery room, Mark let out a sigh of relief. "About freaking time you got here. I've only been here, letting her squeeze my hand for the past fifteen hours. Holy crap, I gotta take a leak." Leaving the room abruptly, Mark bolted out of the door, knocking a nurse over.

Taking over Mark's place, John sat down in the chair that Mark was sitting in, and grabbed onto Dawn's hand. "I'm going to be a better father this time around," he told Dawn so the doctor wouldn't hear. "I'll be there for their first steps, and their first words, and when it's their first day of school..."

"Alright Dawn, I need a big push, ok? 1....2....3....." Biting her lip as she pushed, John's eyes widend; that was a strong grip! "I see a head!" the doctor exclaimed, putting his hands out in front of Dawn. "Keep pushing...Keep pushing...." Screaming as she did so, Dawn put her all into it.

"Holy fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Hearing the screams of the new baby, Lex got off of Ryan's lap and peeked her head around the door, seeing John and Dawn looking in each others eyes. She saw Dawn mouth 'I love you,' to John, but John didn't see it, he was too busy trying to relax the muscles in his hand that she was squeezing.

Walking in the room as quietly as she could, Dawn noticed Lex and called her over.

"You're an older sister now," Dawn said to her. "You got a little half brother now." Grining, Lex sat on John's lap.

"Cool," Lex said quietly, resting her head on John's shoulder. "Just as long as I'm still his only girl, then all is well." As they all laughed together, the doctor came back with the baby, and placed him in Dawn's arms. "What's his name?" Lex asked, wiping a tear away from her eye. Dawn looked at John, realizing they never thought of a name if it was a boy.

"Umm...." Watching Dawn panic made John laugh. "His name is...."

"Marcus Charles," John answered, hoping for Dawn's approval. Raising her eyebrows, Dawn glared at John.

"Why that?" She asked, handing their son over to John so he can hold him.

"After his Godfathers?" John questioned. Taking Lex off of his lap and giving the baby boy to her, he stood up to tell everyone to come in.

"Oh, so now we're baptizing the kid? I'm so happy we thought all of this through, John," Dawn told him sarcasticaly. "You know as the mother that carried this child for nine fu...."

"Dawny!" Jackie ran over to Dawn and leaned to her level to give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Oh my God, I'm going to spoil this kid so much, I can't wait to be aunt Jackie!"

"Why is everyone assuming everything!" Dawn shouted, getting a laugh from Lex and John. Smiling at Jackie, Dawn's eyes fell on Jackie's left hand; her ring finger was sporting a new diamond. "Jackie, tell me...."

"I'm getting married," Jackie told Dawn nonchantly. "And, it would be awesome, to have you, as my maid of honor." With tears coming out of both of their eyes, the two diva's hugged, both smiling from ear to ear. "So.." Jackie whispered so only Dawn could hear, "is it John's?" Looking over to where John was, Dawn's eyes fell on The Rock, who was laughing with John, Mark, Ryan, and Charlie.

"Yea," Dawn whispered back to Jackie, "it's definitly his."

Author Note: Woooo! It's a boy! Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but I would really like to concentrate more on _Don't Forget To Breathe_, so if the LAST chapter of _Disarm_ seems kind of off, I'm sorry. But I think this story has lasted longer than it should, seeing as how it was just starting as an expierment. I enjoyed writing this story and reciving 116 positive reviews, and one bad one, really makes me happy and feel all girly inside, LOL! So, without further interuption, I will polietly ask all of me peeps to......wait for it...........wait for it.......READ AND REVIEW!


	20. The End

My Fellow ReadersPeeps: Thank you so much for reviewing this story as much as you have. I have had a lot of fun writting this story, and am overwhelmed by the POSITIVE responses I have recieved. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this final chapter and will review LOL!

Again, thank you for the reviews, and I hope you will continue to read my stories.

Yours truly

Legend Thriller fivetwentyone (hahaha)

FINAL CHAPTER!

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, the twenty five year old Alexis Marie Johnson walked into the Air Canada Centre in Toronto with butterflies in her stomach. Wearing her trademark white tank top and jeans, she walked in slowly, taking everything in.

This was the place where her life changed. The place where she met her father for the first time; where she met her future step-mom, and where she first realized that being in the wrestling business was something she _had_ to be in.

Smiling at the memories, her grin grew wider when she saw her father, Dawn and her little ten year old brother, Mark. Running to see them, she picked up Mark over her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey kid bro," she greeted him before putting him down. "Where's your girlfriend?" Hitting Lex, Mark ran off into Dawn's arms, buring his head into her shoulder. "Awww, Marky, I was just kidding!" Lex tried to assure her brother. "Really Mark, there's nothing wrong with liking Amelia."

"Amelia has cooties, and I hate you!" Dawn shook her head as Mark ran away, trying to get away from his older sister.

"Really Lex, don't put too much pressure on him getting a girlfriend already. He is only ten!" Dawn told her laughing. "Besides, what would Charlie and Jackie think if they found out their daughter was going to date Mark?"

"Date? I was thinking marriage!" Getting a shoe thrown at her from behind, Lex turned around and saw Mark Jindrak, a smile spread across his face. "Bullseye!" Taking her shoe off and throwing it back at him, Mark ducked and hit the person that was behind him; John Cena.

"Lex! The fact that you are now a married woman, still does not give you an excuse to be throwing your shoes around your work place!" Rolling her eyes as she went to go retirve her shoe, she bodychecked Jindrak on the way, making him fall over. "Lex, really, that's enough." John warned her, giving her the shoe. Grumbling and putting her shoe back on, Lex walked over to catering, just in time for the staff meeting. Taking a seat next to a diva they recently signed, Lex prepared herself to hear what was going on for the night.

Hearing that tonight was the night John was going to challenge Eddie Guerrero for the Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania30, Lex grinned. Being the General Manager for SmackDown!, she would walk in while Eddie and John were talking, and make the stipulation herself for the main event.

**Later That Night**

Making sure her Toronto Maple Leaf jersery was short enough to show off her stomach, Lex checked to make sure that her leather pants were low enough so her stomach was shown off even more. Walking slowly up to stairs to the Gorilla Position, she crossed her fingers, hoping she wouldn't trip wearing the four inch stillito's she had on, which she borrowed from Jackie. Having her brown hair fall just past her shoulders, Lex grabbed the microphone that laid on the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lex cut off as John was currently in a freestyle, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, walking down the ramp that lead to the ring. Letting the crowd cheer for her as she entered the ring, she eyed up John carefuly, reading his emotions that he was protraying.

"You know John, the more you come out here, week, after week, after week to bitch about you, I start to care, less and less, and less," Lex told him, walking to stand beside Eddie. "Which is I, Alexis, have made a decsion that not only involves you, John, but Eddie as well. WrestleMania as we all know, is just a short three weeks away, and SmackDown! has yet to name it's main event." The crowd began to cheer and a smile came across Lex's face; the fans were loving every minute of it. "The main event, at WrestleMania30, is going to feature two of the top superstars in the WWE today. I've put a lot of thoug..."

"Hurry up with the news already!" John cut Lex off, recicivng boos from all ends of the arena.

"John Cena, I am the general manager of SmackDown!, and I demand respect!" Slapping her father across the face, Lex pulled her hand back quickly, realizing what she did. Flashbacks to ten years earlier came to her mind when John hit her, and how he had the same reaction; but this was different. Lex was in chracter, John wasn't. Seeing the hurt look on John's face made her stomach fall, getting a sick feeling in it.

Gaining her composure back, Lex tried to block out what just happend.

"After that rude interuption, I have a second thought. Tonight, in this....very....ring....." Holding the pause, she bit her tongue, ignoring the goosebumps that were on her arms from the fans chanting her name. "Tonight, it will be you, John Cena against Eddie, but wait.....theres more. When you are against Eddie, if you look above you, you will see, a cage. Cena, put two and two together." Walking out of the ring and up the ramp, Lex turned around and saw her dad in the ring, still looking up at the celing, eyeing up the cage. When he turned his focus to Lex, he saw her standing in the middle of the stage, arms raised above her head, her pinkies and thumbs sticking out, smiling.

And deep down, John was smiling as well.

FINAL Author Note: You know what to do.


	21. The End Part 2

The sky was grey, the sun refused to shine, and the ground was damp and muddy, making the cliche fit the situation even more.

Lex looked at John, then at the hand that was holding the flowers. It was shaking 'like mad' as Lex would say as they neared their focus point. She was dressed in her leather coat and jeans with a white shirt that was expanding over her expecting belly, and plain black shoes, and John had on a hoodie, jeans and a hat.

"We don't have to do this you know," Lex whispered to him as they got closer.

"No...it's fine. I've wanted to do this for a while," John answered. She grabbed onto his free hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they got closer and closer to their destination.

The yellow daffodils were starting to droop, and from the looks of the sky, the forecast was calling for rain. Once they reached the spot, John sat on his knees, put the flowers on the ground and looked up ahead of him.

_Kate Lochan_

_Beloved mother, daughter, sister and friend. _

_Forever in our thoughts and prayer_

_1976-2004_

"This is what it's like huh?" John asked with a chuckle. Lex put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said with a wink. She left the sight, leaving John on his own with the tombstone.

He stared at it for a long time with all of his thoughts going through his head, everything he felt that he had to tell Kate; how Lex is doing, what she has done with her life, how she's now four months pregnant.

What about himself? What was he suppose to say?

He scratched the back of his head as he traced the tombstone's shape, the texture against his skin tickling him a little bit. Sighing, John sat back all the way on his feet, keeping himself steady while hanging onto the tombstone.

"Hey Kate," he greeted the object. "It's John...John Cena. The father to your kid...well, she isn't a kid anymore, she's all grown up, twenty four she is now. Married a nice guy, pregnant with his kid... Gosh..." he took off his hat in respect. His eyes began to well up with tears as he re-read the epitaph.

"I'm so sorry Kit-Kat," he said calling her by the nick name he used to have for her. "I'm sorry for leaving you and have you raise Lex all by yourself. I wasn't thinking at the time and I wasn't ready to be a father. I know, it's not a good excuse, but I was a stupid fourteen year old kid that only cared about music and wrestling." He wiped a tear from his eye as he bowed his head, shaking it as he realized how stupid he had been. "I don't know what else to tell you. I'm wrestling now, heavyweight champion thanks to our...thanks to your...thanks to our daughter. She works with me now, hasn't been out of my sight since she was fourteen. Funny how things work, huh?

"I got married to a lovely woman named Dawn Marie. She carried my son, Marcus Charles. He's named after his Godfathers, they work with me too. Ha, there was actually this other girl..." John grinned to himself, "this other girl, Torrie Willson. She kidnaped Lex, but man, you must've seen what was going on and saved her for me Kate. I was going to marry Torrie, but after that night...I just couldn't. As soon as Lex came, Torrie became so jelous of the attention I was giving to Lex...Oh man, thank you Kate. Now that I think of it, you were watching over her, like her guardian angel or something. I never believed in those things, but now...I think I do. If anything good happens, it's all because of you Kit-Kat.

"What else is there to say?" John asked, wiping another tear from his eye. "Doing this...it's helped me so much, just getting everything off of my chest, finally admitting my flaws. Thank you Kate. Thank you so much." He kissed the tombstone at the top then hugged it. "Thank you for giving me Lex," he choked out through tears.

He sat in front of the tombstone a bit longer, enjoying the closeness he felt with Kate. When he finished, he kissed the tombstone again and finally got up, dusting off his knees.

On his way back to the car where Lex was waiting, he saw another male around his age heading towards a tombstone with flowers. They crossed paths, and as soon as the other man's back was turned, John ran up and caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. When the man turned around, he was startled at first, put saw John's hand sticking out; the two embraced each other with a hug and a pat on the back before they set off on their private lives again.

When John reached the car, Lex started it, and they stayed in complete silence as she drove. Once the graveyard was out of their view, John leaned his head against the window and looked up at the sky; a double rainbow had appeared.

"Thank you Kate," he thanked in his head.

Legend Speaking: This was actually my idea to end the story in the first place, but I thought it would be cool to add like, a second ending with it. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Read and review _if you would like to._


End file.
